A Simple Twist Of Fate
by guardianranger
Summary: Ashley Diamond in the future she is 23 years old. Lost the important in her life-James Diamond. Her uncles just left her-not knowing what to do with a girl who was hurting so much. History will change-when Ashley goes into the past-year-2009.
1. Chapter 1

Ashley Diamond:Part I

_Ashley Diamond was currently staring at the gravestone of James Diamond her father who was taken away from her-when she was only 12 years old at the time. Her cousins, managers and aunts were the only ones who raised Ashley-since the death of her dad._

_Now a grown Ashley Diamond was 23 years old putting fresh flowers on the grave._

_Collen King is the same age as Ashley Diamond-they are cousins, seeing Carlos doesn't know he has a daughter to begin with._

_Iris Mitchell-daughter to Logan Mitchell. Age 19 years old._

_Shannon Taylor-daughter to Jo Taylor-age 19 years old. _

_The 3 of them were waiting for Ashley Diamond who was visiting her father-James Diamond._

_Tristian Callaway was standing there with Katie knight who is 27 years old in the future._

_"Ms. Diamond we should get going to the show, or we shall be late"answered Tristian._

_"Bye, James I need to go now"answered Ashley kissing the flowers and leaving the grave._

_Collen King was furious in what the rest of the boys of Big Time Rush-just left Ashley Diamond. They didn't know what to do for a girl who just lost her father in a car accident._

_Seeing Ashley Diamond is the adopted daughter to James Diamond of Big Time Rush._

_Name:Ashley Diamond_

_Age: In the future time:23 years old_

_Birthday: July 15th-year isn't important right now._

_Adopted:_

_Birth Mother: Never knew her-she died when Ashley was 28 months old._

_Birth Faher: Never new him-because he died in the line of duty:_

_Age: Age 10 years old:In the past time._

_In the Past-year 2009-when boys started living in Los Angeles as Big Time Rush-for the past 5 months now._

_Colleen King, Shannon Taylor and Iris Mitchell know what their dads did to their friend, team mate, leader and cousin-when James Diamond was taken away from his adopted daughter._

_Ashley was currently sleeping on the private bus tour-she earned from her business with the rest of the girls in the bed._

_Katie Knight wasn't the only who was furious in what her stupid brother did-when james died suddenly._

_(At the show) in Los Angeles_

_Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight and Carlos Garcia (who knew that his friend's daughter was doing a show with some friends). He felt bad in what happen many years ago-and kept in touch with Katie Knight who was Ashley Diamond's manager._

_"Why are we even here in the first place? There's nothing important to see at the show"mumured Kendall._

"_Logan Mitchell! What are you doing here?"yelled a voice._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos turned and frozed in seeing Stephanie King, Lucy and Jo Taylor standing there too._

_"Stephanie, what are you doing here?"asked Carlos shocked of course._

_Stephanie glares at the guys in the face. "Colleen, My daughter is performing tonight at the show"said Stephanie._

_Carlos was speechless of the news._

_"Ladies and Gentlemens and kids of course. Let's hear it for the Elite Guardians"said the announcer._

_Colleen King, Iris Mitchell, Shannon Taylor, Ashley Diamond, Maria Styles, Amelia Tomlinson and Lory Malik step on the stage._

_Seeing Maria, Amelia and Lory are adopted sisters to the members of One Directions._

_"Let's give a shout out to Ms. Ashley Diamond daughter to James Diamond of Big Time Rush-who we shall remember in our hearts"said the annoucer._

_Kendall and Logan stand up now. "Ok, We are leaving"said Logan and kendall at once._

_One Directions were sitting behind the former members of Big Time Rush._

_"Sit down, We can't see what's going on here"answered Harry._

_Niali smacks Logan on the head._

_"What are you boys doing here?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_"Our sisters are back-up dancers and singers for the Elite Guardians"answered Louis smiling at his sister._

_"We are so leaving"answered Logan._

_Before he could even leave his seat._

_Ashley Diamond sees that Logan Mitchell was trying very hard to walk away from all of this. Him not even knowing he has a daughter to begin with at the moment. Whispers something into Iris ear piece. "Iris! Might be a good time to tell the audience who your related to. Because your dad is going to leave the show"answered Ashley._

_Iris Mitchell steps closer to the audience sitting down. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! LOGAN MITCHELL"Shouted Iris._

_Logan turns towards the stage and stares at Iris in the face. "I don't think it's right to yell at me-in front of the others"said Logan pointing it out._

_Iris steps off the stage a bit and smiles at One Direction-seeing they already know about the girls dads issues. "I think I have the right to inform you Mr. Logan Mitchell. Your ex-girlfriend Camille Roberts is dead"answered Iris._

_Logan standing there. "I already know that Camille is dead"said Logan._

_Iris frowns at Logan in the face. "Camille Roberts! Died giving birth to your daughter-who is standing right before everyone-who already knows the truth. The truth that Carlos Garcia, kendall Knight and logan mitchell left-their niece Ashley Diamond when her father-james Diamond was taken away from my cousin"answered Iris stepping on Logan's foot pretty hard and walked back on stage._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_Only a few group of people knew about Ashley, Iris, Colleen and Shannon's backgrounds._

_Seeing this event had at least over 100 people, most of them were mainly celebrities._

_Colleen king and Shannon Taylor step forward closer to the stage. _

_"Hello! Those who don't know who we are-shall know the truth about our dads"answered Shannon Taylor smiling at those in the audience._

_"My name is Colleen King-daughter to actress Stephanie King and Carlos Garcia of big time rush, I am 23 years old"answered Colleen saying._

_Carlos almost choke on his corn-dog he was eating._

_"My name is Shannon Taylor, daughter to Actress-Jo Taylor and Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush-I am 19 years old. But! I have no father all my life and never will"answered Shannon heading towards Ashley Diamond who was standing there of course._

_Ashley Diamond steps before them of course. "If I could take things back the way they were. I would do it-change history-as my wish"answered Ashley._

_10 seconds later-after the show was over._

_Carlos Garcia came racing towards the group of girls. "I'm so sorry"cried Carlos._

_Ashley Diamond was currently talking to Tristian Callaway who hands her a letter._

_"Ms. Diamond! If anything should happen-take this letter with you. It will explain everything to that certain person"answered Tristian._

_Ashley hugs Tristian around the shoulders. "Thanks! For helping me with this"whispered Ashley._

_Walking towards her friends._

_She overheard Iris Mitchell say something to Carlos who was crying._

_Iris Mitchell saying something to Carlos. "It's Ashley you have to say sorry to. You left her-when James Diamond died."said Iris._

_Logan Mitchell and kendall knight came back near the group._

_Carlos Garcia is standing right there in front of Ashley. "Ashley, I wish could take things back too. I'm sorry"cried Carlos._

_Ashley nods her head. "Uncle Carlos, I forgive you since your not the one to blame in the first place"answered Ashley hugging Carlos around the shoulders._

_Logan and Kendall felt bad now-they were to blame-since it was their fault that their friend died in that car accident._

_Before anyone could do anything next._

_A flash of lights appeared over Ashley Diamond- she disappeared in front of everyone._

_Find Out: What happen next in the next chapter:_


	2. Chapter 2

Figuring It Out:Part I

_Ashley Diamond was standing near the alley of the Palmwoods area-knowing she wasn't in her time line anymore._

_"Great! Where am I?"asked Ashley who was wondering._

_Walking around many places-knew at once something was wrong._

_"Katie! Give that back"shouted a voice._

_Ashley turns just in time to step over and not get run over._

_katie Knight racing around and hides behind Ashley form. "Hide me"answered Katie._

_Carlos racing towards them in a flash. "Katie, I can see you hiding"answered Carlos._

_Katie bops out behind Ashley. "Are the others angry?"asked Katie who was wondering._

_Ashley knew it was her chance to say something to those two. "Please could you tell me what year it is?"asked Ashley who was worried._

_Katie knew at once that the girl was scared. _

_Carlos could sense he knew this girl from somewhere. "2009"answered Carlos._

_Ashley fainted when she heard 2009 being said._

_Carlos turns towards Katie in the face. "What do we do?"asked Carlos._

_Katie turns towards Carlos. "Either take her upstairs to our apartment or the hospital"answered katie._

_2 hours later, they were waiting on the news of Ashley Diamond-who was currently seeing a doctor at the palmwoods area. Meaning Doctor Hollywood-knows about Ashley current situation she is in right now._

_Katie knight said she would stay behind to get the information needed from the strange girl._

_Seeing Carlos was going to be late for studio with the rest of the boys._

_Ashley Diamond gives Doctor Hollywood a note-well one of them at least._

_"Well! There's nothing to worry about Ashley. Your secret is safe with me"said Doctor Hollywood._

_15 minutes later, Katie was with Ashley at the apartment talking alone in her bedoom area._

_Ashley was drinking some nice cold lemonade she had made._

_Katie is thinking a moment. "So, Ashley where are you from?"asked Katie who was wondering._

_Ashley not sure what to say to her aunt katie in the past. "Uh! Where I came from-everything change-I lost my dad at a very young age. My uncles left me not knowing what to do. Became famous with my friends and managers standing right behind me"answered Ashley._

_Katie taking a sip of lemonade. "I take it you aren't from here?"asked katie._

_Ashley knows it wouldn't hurt to tell Katie maybe a little bit. "No! I'm not from the year 2009. My name is Ashley Diamond-probably the reason why I was sent here-to prevant the death of James Diamond in my future"answered Ashley._

_Katie nods her head and reads one of the letters that was addressed to her. "Well Ashley, No need to worry you can stay here in the meantime"answered Katie leaving her bedroom area._

_Ashley walking out of the bedroom, and frozed saw the boys home early in the apartment._

_Carlos recongizes the girl from a couple hours ago. Whisper something to Katie of course. "Did you get any information?"asked Carlos._

_Katie nods her nods. "Later! I need to talk to mom"answered Katie walking over to Jennifer Knight and moving away from the group._

_After Katie and Jennifer talked away from the group._

_Ms. Knight told the boys she had to run an errand and wouldn't be back in a couple hours. "Boys! See that Ashley is taken care of"answered Ms. Knight._

_Ashley walks over to Ms. Knight and hands her a piece of paper. "It's ok, Ms. Knight it will explain everything-in who I am to you. Gives your proof-don't need to get a lawyer for adoption papers"answered Ashley._

_Boys could hear everything going on with Ashley and Mama Knight._

_"Wait a minute why would you need adoption papers?"asked Logan pointing it out._

_katie whispers something into Carlos ear._

_That's when Carlos says something to his friends. "Ashley is my adopted daughter and she is staying with us for the time being"answered Carlos saying it out._

_"Ok, Bye"said Kendall, James and logan at once racing out of the apartment._

_Ashley smiles at Carlos. "Thanks! Are you sure?"asked Ashley who was wondering._

_Carlos nods his head. "It's ok, that way the others don't know what's going on at the moment"answered Carlos._

_"Ashley! I know you aren't around here, but about your parents shouldn't they know?"asked Mama Knight still not believing that Carlos said adopted daughter._

_Ashley leaning against the wall. "Where I come from-my parents are dead. So I really don't have anyone-besides my uncles from London, aunts, cousins and manager"answered Ashley._

_Author's Note: Ashley Diamond is currently in the year 2009. Only mama knight, doc hollywood, carlos and katie knight know ashley's background at the moment._

_Well only Carlos and Katie know more than the others._

_Author's Note:_

_James Diamond will found out that Ashley is his daughter-just not in the year 2009. I know mention that Ashley was his adopted daughter in the first chapter. But! I'm going to change that-when the boys moved to California to become famous._

_Ashley Diamond birth mom:Is actually going to be James stepsister-just not with the last name as Diamond. _

_Brooke Diamond-before she had married Stephan Diamond. She had met another man whose wife had just died of cancer. _

_Shelby Christensen-stepsister-that James never gotten to meet through. Shelby was only 20 years old when giving birth to Ashley. Died when Ashley was 4 years old-died of cancer. _

_Ashley has been living with her grandmom-than was adopted by James Diamond-finding out he has a niece in the first place. _

_2 seconds later, Gustavo came racing into the apartment followed by Kelly._

_Gustavo Rocque frozed in seeing Ashley standing there making food for the boys. "Dogs! Who in the world is this girl?"asked Gustavo pointing to Ashley._

_Carlos and Katie were the only ones now besides Ashley who were in the apartment._

_"Where are the others dogs?"bellowed Gustavo._

_Logan, Kendall and James could hear Gustavo yelling upstairs._

_"We are right here"yelled James, Kendall and Logan hurrying into the apartment._

_Gustavo is still pointing to Ashley who frozed in what she was doing._


	3. Chapter 3

Truth Comes Out:Part I

_Author's Note: Shelby Christensen-is Ashley's birth mom. She is stepsister to James Diamond-he has no knowledge of having a niece to begin with. Until Ashley is 10 years old. Although in Ashley's timeline she was only 12 years old when losing James in her life time._

_Ashley Diamond has been living with Big Time Rush-of the past-year 2009. At first Gustavo Rocque didn't like the fact that Carlos Garcia had adopted a girl-who was only 10 years old._

_That's when the truth came out by accident, when Ashley was involved in an incident that was saving James, Kendall, Logan and Harry from One Directions. _

_Ashley steps in front of James Diamond-she didn't want to lose him again-like she did in the future time. "I won't let you take my dad away from me"shouted Ashley angrily._

_James, Kendall, Harry and Logan were confused they had no idea what Ashley was talking about._

_Carlos was talking to Liam, Naili, Louis, Zayn and Katie Knight somewhere else at the mall._

_Where they were releasing their 1st album out already._

_"Ashley, What are you talking about?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_BANG!_

_People screamed all over the place._

_Guards racing towards the group-meaning Logan, James, Kendall and Harry kneeling down-with Ashley who had taken the bullet that was ment for the boys._

_"Ashley! Don't you dare die on us. Carlos would have our heads"shouted Logan and Kendall at once._

_Ashley sightly turns towards James Diamond of Big Time Rush._

_Carlos and Katie came just in time to the scene-just in time to hear Ashley say it to the others standing there._

_"At least I saved you boys from getting shot at this time"whispered Ashley sofely._

_Boys were confused of course._

_"Ashley! What do you mean shot at?"asked Naili who was getting worried._

_"Did we happen to get shot at before?"asked Carlos who butts into the converstation again this time._

_Kendall, James and Logan turned towards Carlos in the face._

_"Carlos! What in the world are you talking about?"demanded James at once._

_(4 hours later) at the hospital, both groups were there waiting on the information given about Ashley Garcia._

_Doctor Hollywood came towards the group._

_Gustavo Rocque and Kelly were among the group waiting on information given too._

_"Doctor Hollywood. How is Ashley doing?"asked Liam who was wondering._

_Doctor Hollywood not sure what to say to James Diamond at the moment. "Ms. Diamond is doing fine right now"answered Doctor Hollywood._

_James Diamond head snapped up towards the doctor standing there. "Wait! A minute I don't have a daughter or a sister to begin with"answered James._

_Doctor Hollywood smiles at the young man standing before him of course. "Congradulations! Mr. Diamond your a dad, I have proof that Ashley Diamond is related to you"answered Doctor Hollywood walking away from the group._

_James sits down in the waiting room area._

_Gustavo Rocque looked towards Katie and Carlos who were talking among each other. "You two knew that Ashley was related to James?"asked Gustavo pointing towards Katie and Carlos in the face._

_James looks at Carlos and Katie in the face._

_"We should let Ashley explain why she is here in the first place"answered Katie._

_(2 hours later) they were allowed to see Ashley Diamond who was currently allowed to have visitors._

_"So is it true that your my daughter?"asked James snapping at Ashley._

_Ashley sits up from the bed she was laying down on. She nods her head towards the boys standing there of course. "I was only 12 when-James Diamond was taken away from me in a car accident-in my future time"answered Ashley._

_Pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Logan Mitchell who is reading it over._

_After Logan reads the information given, he hands it over to James._

_James read it for at least 15 seconds, than left the room refusing to read the rest of the information given on the piece of paper._

_Ashley crieds. "He hates me"cried Ashley._

_"Ashley, James doesn't hate you. He's just in shocked of the news"answered kendall and Logan at once._

_"I'm sorry for not telling you boys this"answered Ashley._

_"It's ok we understand what you been through"answered Logan hugging Ashley around the shoulders._

_Gustavo Rocque was furious at Ashley for telling them the truth. "How could you do something stupid to begin with! We don't need the press to found that James Diamond has a daughter now"answered Gustavo._

_Ashley Diamond stands up quickly from the bed. "It's not my fault I lost my James Diamond in the future, I was only 12 years old when he was taken away from me. My uncles just left with in the care of Katie Knight-who became my manager"yelled Ashley Diamond racing out of the hospital in a flash._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_It's been over at least a week since the incident at the hospital that involved Ashley getting shot at right in front of Big time rush and One Directions group._

_Carlos Garica told Gustavo Rocque in his private office-along with Big time rush and One Directions. "We just pretended that Ashley is my adopted daughter, that way no one finds out the truth to begin with"answered Carlos pointing it out in the conference room area._

_Jame Diamond he was still in shocked of learning he has a daughter in the future. But understand why Ashley didn't tell him in the first place. "Ok! Guess we could go with that. Although we do need to fine my daughter, before she tells anyone in what happen"answered James pointing it out._

_"How are we going to do that?"asked Zayn pointing it._

_"We have no idea where Ashley went off too"said Louis eating an apple._

_Kendall turns towards his friends. "Katie! She probably would know maybe"answered Kendall._

_(15 minutes later) Katie comes walking into the studio area._

_"Katie, Please can you help us"begged James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos at once._

_katie stares at them in the face. "What do you need help with?"asked Katie._

_"We need you to find Ashley for us please"asked Harry at once._

_Katie smiles at the boys in the face. "Uh! Guess mom forgotten to mention to you boys, that Ashley has been with a friend of hers-since like 4 days ago. But! If your wondering where Ashley is now, she's back at the apartment"answered katie waving at her brothers and walking out of the studio._

_Big Time Rush and One Directions boys raced out of the studio in a flash._

_Ashley Diamond, Camille Roberts and Katie Knight were watching a movie-something that Ashley was watching the movie-about her life story._

_Katie Knight gotten back to the apartment before any of the boys had made it back in time. "Ashley! Should warn you the boys might know everything"answered Katie._

_Camille Roberts said she wouldn't tell anyone about Ashley's background at the moemnt. _

_Logan, Kendall, James, Harry,Louis,Liam,Zayn, Naili and Carlos came racing into the apartment in a flash._

_"Ashley! How are you feeling?"asked Naili._

_Ashley turns towards them-about to put the movie in._

_Camille asked Ashley a question. "What movie are we watching?"asked Camille._

_Movie being mention in the apartment._

_"Oh will get popcorn"shouted Carlos and Naili at once hurrying to the kitchen._

_Ashley was sitting on the floor. "This isn't that kind of movie, where your going to need popcorn in the first place"murmured Ashley._

_(4 hours later) Ashley had disappeared before anyone could say anything-about the home movie they were watching of course._

_There was a few things that weren't mention in the movie through-like Iris Mitchell name._

_Just Colleen King and Shannon Taylor's name being said throughout the movie._

_Camille Roberts was furious at the boys-when the whole group saw the part-where James Diamond was currently dead-due to a car accident-that he was involved in with Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight of big time rush._

_Also mention how Kendall, Logan and Carlos left the group after James Diamond's funeral two days ago._

_leaving a 12 year old girl in the care of her aunts, uncles, cousins and managers._

_"Wait a minute I'm confused here, it mentions uncles being there for Ashley when James died in her time"answered Zayn pointing it out._

_"What uncles is Ashley talking about in the movie she must had made?"asked Liam._

_katie knight walks back into the room-where her brothers were at. "Ashley is talking about her uncles who are from England"answered katie who was holding a piece of paper in her hands._

_Boys turned towards Katie who was standing there of course._

_"Katie, How would you know this information given?"asked Kendall who was looking at his sister in a strange way._

_Katie confessed to the boys who were sitting on the couch. "Kind of found the paper that has most of the information about Ashley's background. That also includes that I'm one of her managers in the future. Her uncles are Liam, Naili,Louis,Harry and Zayn of One Direction"answered Katie saying it out loud._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"Where did Ashley go?"asked Louis who was wondering._

_Katie shugs her shoulders._

_Camille saids something to the boys. "She left, mention had to be somewhere. Maybe the reason why she left-so can find out what happen in her future"answered Camille leaving the boys to think._

_(**In the future)-Time**_

_Everyone searching for Ashley Diamond who just disappeared out of nowhere when the concert was over with._

_Iris, Shannon and Colleen were in their dads arms-crying._

_Amelia, Maria and Lory at first stood there in shocked of seeing their friend, leader and cousin just disppeared out of no where of course._

_Tristian Callaway was reading some messages through his notebook of course. He knows where Ashley might have gone too if it could be possible._

_"There's no possible way that Ashley just disppeared out of nowhere"answered Kendall._

_"Hello! We all saw strange lights appeared over our niece's form"answered Carlos._

_Amelia saids something to the group. "Ashley did mention right before the concert, could change history as a wish"answered Amelia._

_"Are you saying that our niece, made a wish to change history?"demanded Kendall, Logan and Carlos at once._

_Harry, Zayn, Liam, Louis and Naili glared at each other in the face. _

_"Ashley isn't your niece to begin with, you just left a 12 year old girl in the care of her aunts, cousins and managers"said Naili pointing it out._

_"We are sorry in what we did-11 years ago"said Logan._

_"That's not going to work, until we get Ashley back here to our future. Your apologizes are going to have to wait"answered Amelia frowning at the group._

_"Although, Ashley already forgave Uncle Carlos"said Iris._

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Just wanted to wish everyone a happy mother's day:_**


	5. Chapter 5

Truth Comes Out:Part II

_Ashley Diamond was currently in sitting in the classroom-along with the others students-who were famous-in some what way._

_Ms. Collins was the teacher who taught the kids of the Palm Woods at least everything at the moment. She knew that Ashley was-Kendall's and Katie Knight's adopted sister (decided-that would be a better way) to tell people-instead of Carlos saying he was Ashley's adopted father-seeing he's only like 16 years old._

_This was the day-where Ms. Collins told Ashley wasn't allowed to come to classes anymore here at Palmwoods. "Ms. Knight! Afraid you aren't allowed here at the school"said Ms. Collins._

_Ashley Diamond already knew what would happen-seeing something similar happen in her time in the future. "Ok, Understand"said Ashley packing her things and leaving the classroom area._

_By walking out of the classroom, most of the other kids just watched Ashley Knight leave the classroom-where none of the boys were at school at least today._

_(Ashley came into the apartment-of 2J) _

_Ms. Knight was cleaning up-some things in the apartment. "Ashley! The boys aren't here they are at the studio. Is there a reason why you aren't in school?"asked Ms. Knight who was worried._

_Ashley sits down at the kitchen counter. "Ms. Collins said I wasn't allowed in school. Please don't mention it to the boys"said Ashley heading into her bedroom-to grab something and heading back out._

_Ms. Knight nods her head of course, knowing that the boys should know that Ashley wasn't allowed in school._

_(4 Days later) the day that the boys were running a bit late for school this time._

_"Ms. Collins is going to be mad we are late"said Logan racing into the Palmwoods Hotel._

_Mr. Bitters shouts something out."No running"shouted Mr. Bitters coming out of his office._

_Carlos sees Ashley with a bookbag in over her shoulders. "Guys! I forgot my notebook"shouted Carlos heading over to the elevator._

_"Carlos!"shouted Kendall, James and Logan at once._

_The Jennifers came walking towards them whispering to each other._

_Katie comes towards them of course. "Back off"said katie glaring at the Jennifers in the face._

_The Jennifers back off-head towards their seats._

_(2 seconds later) Carlos comes racing to his seat he turns towards his friends. "Something is up, Ashley hasn't been in school for the past 4 days now"whispered Carlos towards Logan, Kendall and James of course._

_"How would you know this?"asked James._

_Katie whispers something to them. "Sorry, Mom didn't want to worry you boys. Plus promise Ashley wouldn't tell you"said Katie turning towards the front of the class._

_Ms. Collins comes walking into the classroom._

_"Ms. Collins! Is there a reason why Ashley isn't in school?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Ms. Collins frozed she turns towards the boys. "Sorry! That's between Ms. Knight and myself"answered Ms. Collins._

_(Ashley Knight smiles at herself) she walks into the classroom shortly._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_Ms. Collins turns around and frowns. "Ms. Knight! What are you doing back here?"asked Ms. Collins._

_Ashley hands Ms. Collins. "Came to give these back to you, seeing I'm not going to be attending Palm Woods Hotel school any time soon"answered Ashley walking out of the classroom._

_Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos raced back upstairs in a flash-hoping to talk to Ashley in finding out what's wrong of course._

_By the time they came into the apartment-Ashley wasn't there, although Ms. Knight was currently making lunch for the boys-knowing how hungry her boys would get._

_"Mama Knight! Please tell us where Ashley is right now? Seeing she is no longer going to be at school"begged James and Carlos at once._

_Ms. Jennifer Knight at first didn't say anything to the boys who were wanting answers to where Ashley was at the moment. "Boys! Ashley is at school"answered Ms. knight._

_"Not at palm woods through, we saw her give Ms. Collins the books back"answered Kendall._

_Katie comes racing into the apartment. _

_James turns towards, Katie who comes racing into the apartment in a flash. "Katie! You wouldn't happen to know where Ashley is right now?"asked James begging for the answer._

_katie looks at her mother in the face, then back towards the boys._

_Camille comes walking into the apartment. "Logan! I think saw Ashley heading towards the youth center near rocque's recording studio like 10 minutes ago"answered Camille._

_Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos raced out of the apartment in a flash. Katie went with them-to help with the situation given to them by Camille._

_(Ashley) was currently with her tutor-who would later become her manager in the future time. _

_Tristian Callaway-age 17 right now-is Ashley's friend-read the letter from his future self-and trusted her._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_It's been at least 5 months now since Ashley (Diamond) Knight has been living with Logan, katie, Ms. Knight, Kendall, Carlos and James at the Palm Woods Hotel._

_It was one of those days-where Ashley missed James in her future time line. It just wasn't the same thing anymore-living in the past-being 10 years old at the moment._

_Carlos, Ms. Knight, Tristian and Katie were the only one that knows what's going on with Ashley in the meantime._

_Camille did some digging around the apartment of her boyfriend-meaning Logan for the past 4 months now. "Boys! I found something you should watch, maybe explain why Ashley hasn't been telling you everything"answered Camille._

_Carlos wasn't in the sitting area at the time, so he didn't know at the moment what was going on._

_Logan, Kendall and James push the disk into the dvd player. Camille sitting on logan's lap to watch the home movie._

_(What they didn't know) when Ashley came into the past-some of the disk information was erased so they wouldn't know about their future kids._

(On the disk informtion)

_News reporter on the disk announcing something really important to those who were watching everything going on. "We are here today for Ashley Diamond the daughter to the former James Diamond of Big Time Rush, who was killed in a car accident-along with his two fellow band mates-Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight who were in the car but survived the crash"said the news reporter._

_(Mouths were wide open) in the past._

_"Ok! Maybe this explains why Ashley won't tell us about the nightmares she's been having"answered Kendall standing up._

_(Watching more of the home movie) just as Ashley came walking in with some groceries with Katie and Carlos of course._

_(Whispers at the funeral of James Diamond)_

_"What's going to happen to Ashley now? Seeing James is now dead"asked Jo Taylor shocked of the news given._

"_Assuming Logan, Kendall and Carlos would raise Ashley-since the two of them were the reason why they left a 12 year girl without a father now"answered Harry._

_"Actually! Think Ashley Diamond is going to be raised by us, her aunts and managers"answered Liam standing there not happy._

_(Ashley sees what the boys were watching) she walks over to the dvd machine and yanks the disk out of the dvd player._

_"Hey! We were watching that"answered Camille standing up now._

_Carlos and katie hear Ashley say something to her adopted family members. Let's say they weren't happy about the news given either._

_Ashley goes something she has never done before. "How dare you! Get out"shouted Ashley pointing her hand at Camille Roberts in the face._

_Camille_ _Roberts turns towards her boyfriend and friends in the face. "Logan! Aren't you going to say something?"asked Camille who was wondering._

_Logan, James and Kendall stand up slowly from the couch._

_"Ashley! We just want to help you"said James._

_Ashley glares at the four of them._

_Katie comes walking over to the four and slaps them on the head. "Kendall, Logan, Camille and James how could you do something like that? Ashley would have told you in what's going on. But! You boys just couldn't wait to find out what's going on"yelled Katie angrily._

_James saids something to Ashley of course. "Ashley! Who raised you in the future, since well I died in the future time?"asked James._

_Ashley was very angry at the moment-she walks out of the apartment-that was after telling Carlos she was staying at her friends home for a couple days._

_(Meaning Tristian Callaway's home) seeing he's 17 years old, has permission from Ms. Knight- to have Ashley over at his home. Seeing he does become her manager in the future time-with Katie Knight._

_Carlos shakes his head and puts the groceries away._

_"Carlos! Did you know the information given?"asked logan who was wondering._

_Carlos turns towards his fellow bandmates and friends. "Yes!"answered Carlos._

_"Why on earth didn't you tell us?"yelled Kendall, James and Logan at once. Seeing Camille wasn't in the apartment anymore._

_Carlos facing towards his friends. "Ashley she didn't want you three to know the reason she was here in the first place"answered Carlos._

_James sits back down on the couch. "Now! We know why Ashley has been feeling lately. She misses her father-James Diamond in the future time."answered James._

_(That's when the four of them) made a promise they would raise Ashley as their sister in the past._

_James trying the role of a father figure to Ashley._

_(It's been over 3 days since Ashley hasn't been at the apartment)._

_Kendall, Carlos, James, katie and Logan were just sitting down at the table to eat, when there was a knock on the doorway._

_"Maybe it's someone important"answered Carlos opening the doorway._

_(Seeing they already know that Ashley Diamond) has a contract with a local agency-she actually started-with Tristian Callaway in a secret matter way._

_Standing there was Ashley who walks into the apartment and stares at her adopted family members in the face._

_"Ashley! Where have you been? We were worried"exclaimed logan, kendall and james at once all getting up from the table._

_Ashley looks at them in the face. "Ms. Knight gave me permission to stay with my friend who actually owns the local agency close by"answered Ashley sitting away from the boys-and sits near Carlos and katie._

_(Nothing at the table) eating at the moment._

_Until James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan asked Ashley something._

_"So do you have any plans of going back to school?"asked Logan pointing it out._

_Seeing Ms. Collins saw Ashley Knight becoming famous at some event thing. Also Gustavo Rocque saw it too-along with the dogs-meaning Logan,James,Kendall and Carlos, Ms. Knight and katie._

_Ashley stops eating at the table and stares at her adopted family members in the face. "Ms. Collin's hasn't ask me to return to school at the hotel. Even if she did offer me to go back to school to be with the five of you, the answer is no!"answered Ashley getting up from the table._

_Heading towards the apartment doorway._

_"Ashley! Hold it where are you going?"asked James slowly getting up at the table._

_(Seeing Ms. Knight) is back at Minnesota taking care of her mom._

_Ashley sightly turns towards her family members in the face. "I don't answer to you anymore, you died in my time. Seeing the rest of the clan just left me-knowing what they did was wrong in the first place. After 11 years gone by, I lived with my two managers-Tristian Callaway and Katie Knight. My aunts: Stephanie and Jo who had helped in rasing me-with the One Directions of course. Ashley pauses a moment to herself. "I don't need help in the past, I'm here to change what happen in my future time"answered Ashley walking out of 2J._

_Confused looks on the boys faces._

_"What does Ashley mean change what happen in her future time?"asked james who was wondering._

_Carlos saids something to his friends. "James! Hello you died in Ashley's future, maybe her being here has change that"answered Carlos._

_"Carlos! You can't bring people back from the dead"said Logan pointing it out._

_"Ashley already prevented James,kendall, logan and carlos from getting killed in the past" said a voice._

_mouths were open wide of course._

_"We can see you?"asked kendall._

_James-future self-standing there in a ghostly form. "Yes! The 5 of you can see me in my future self form"said james._

_"How! your dead in the future?"asked kendall pointing it out._

_James nods his head sadly. "My daughter is here to change in what happen in the future she belongs too. Please take care of her"answered james disappearing into thin air._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_It's been at least several days since Ashley (Diamond) Knight hasn't been back to the apartment, she's been a bit busy with Tristian getting tutored in school-and other stuff._

_It was one of those days when, Ashley was back at the apartment at 2J. James was glad that Ashley was back safe and sound._

_Both of them were relaxing on the orange couch in the apartment. _

_"James! Don't you have to go to school?"asked Ashley who was fixing them a snack in the kitchen._

_James combing his hair. "Nope! Ms. Collins knows I wasn't in school today or tomorrow"answered James sitting back down on the couch._

_Ashley sits down on the chair._

_Both of them enjoying the fresh baked brownies that Ashley had made yesterday-with some friends of Tristian's._

_"Logan, Kendall and Carlos where are they?"asked Ashley not seeing the three of her uncles or brothers anywhere in the apartment._

_"Either at the studio with Gustavo or doing something"answered James._

_Cell-phone rings._

_Katie comes walking into the room and joins the two on the couch."Brownies!"exclaimed Katie grabbing one off the plate._

_Text message from Kendall._

_"James! Where are you? Kelly said you weren't at the studio this morning"said Kendall._

_James texts back. "I was busy"said James texting back._

_Logan texts something too. "Too busy to come to school, Ms. Collins told us you ditch school again"answered logan._

_James texts back again. "I was busy"answered James texting back again._

_20 minutes later, logan, Kendall and Carlos walking into the apartment._

_"Explain to us why you would be to busy to go to school that missed for two days and the studio?"asked Kendall pointing it out._

_Katie turns towards her brothers in the face. "Boys! Be quite you will wake Ashley up"answered Katie pointing to where Ashley was on the couch._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos walking towards the couch, saw Ashley laying her head down on James shoulders._

_Carlos snaps a picture of James and Ashley on the couch._

_Logan and Kendall saw the brownies on the table in front of the couch._

_"Where did those brownies come from?"asked Kendall grabbing one off the plate._

_Ashley had awaken up-due to some kind of dream she had, not knowing that James already knew about it. "Made them yesterday with Tristian"answered Ashley getting up from the couch._

_Katie turns towards her brothers in the face. "Is there a reason why your home early boys?"asked Katie who was wondering._

_"Kelly told Gustavo that we needed a day off, since we have been working our butts off lately in the studio"answered logan sitting down._

_Carlos notices James watching Ashley movement in the kitchen area._

_"So! Whose turn is it to make dinner?"asked Carlos who was wondering_

_James turns towards his friends and smiles at them._

_"Isn't James turns to make something tonight"said Kendall pointing it out._

_Ashley turns towards them drinking some lemonade, she laughs. "Hate to tell you this boys, james can't really make anything unless it's already burnt"answered Ashley poking her head into the fridge._

_"Ashley does have a point there"said Katie pointing it out to her brothers in the face. "Besides, Ashley already made dinner for tonight"answered James walking towards the kitchen now._

_Logan, Carlos and Kendall walked into the kitchen too saw the food that Ashley had made._

_"Ashley! Where did you learn how to cook?"asked Logan looking at the desserts on the counter._

_Ashley looking up and sating the food on the counter. "James Diamond in my time,taught me how to cook things. Seeing we were on tour most of the time, uncle harry helped me too"answered Ashley._

_Boys were confused._

_"Ashley! Whose is Uncle Harry?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Logan, Kendall, Katie and James already at table-with the food on it._

_That's when Carlos noticed at once that Ashley didn't join the group at the table. "Aren't we missing someone?"asked Carlos pointing to the empty two chairs at the table._

_"Mama Knight! Is still in Minnesota"said James pointing it out to the others._

_Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall stood up from the table-raced towards the bedrooms doorways._

_Ashley came out of the bathroom-looked at the boys in the face. "Is there something wrong?"asked Ashley._

_"Just wondering why you weren't at the table, thanks for making dinner"exclaimed kendall, james and logan at once._

_Ashley nods her head, sits down-the only chair that was empty was between james and kendall._

_logan,kendall and james watching Ashley's movement during dinner._

_(2 hours later) now._

_The group were getting ready to watch a movie-since it was still early._

_Ashley decided she didn't feel like watching a movie with the boys and katie. She missed her father-in the futuretime, along with her aunts, uncles and cousins of course. _

_Kendall stood by Ashley's bedroom doorway. "Ashley! Are you ok?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Ashley sightly turns around-wearing her shirt and shorts to bed. _

_Kendall sees tears coming down Ashley's face, wasn't sure what to say to her. "Ashley! What ever happen in your future time, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain"whispered Kendall into Ashley's ear._

_(2 seconds later) Kendall came and joined his friends._

_"Ashley, She going to watch the movie with us?"asked Katie who was munching on some popcorn._

_Kendall shakes his head. "Fell asleep a few mintues ago"answered Kendall._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_(Ashley was having a nightmare of the future time) where she was told that James Diamond was killed in the car accident. One she had told her uncles not to take him out._

_Logan was coming out of the bathroom area, coming to check on Ashley. Something that the future James-that came to visit them like a couple days ago, made him check on his future niece. Knew at once that something was wrong, when seeing Ashley sitting up-tears coming down her face._

_"Ashley! It's ok"answered Logan picking Ashley up in his arms._

_Ashley shaking in Logan's arms. "I want James. I want my dad"cried Ashley-knowing she wasn't going to see her father-alive again-maybe-in the future time at least._

_Logan walking into the bedroom-he now shares with James, since giving Ashley his bedroom._

_Good thing, that James had awaken up do to some noise saw the state that Ashley was in logan's arms shaking. "Logan! Here let me take her"answered James sitting up in his bed._

_Logan hands James-Ashley in his arms._

_Ashley in James arms-top of the bed through._

_Logan pulled an extra blanket off his bed-and put it over Ashley's shaking form. "Found her crying again"answered Logam worried._

_He wasn't the only one through who was worried about Ashley._

_James tired through he's also worried about Ashley too. "We should get some sleep"answered James._

_Logan and James both going back to sleep-well at least try too._

_(That's how Carlos) found James still asleep in his bedroom-holding onto Ashley's tiny form on top of the bed. He walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen area, where the others were starting to wake up._

_"Where's James?"yawned kendall taking things out of the fridge for breakfast._

_"Asleep in his bed with Ashley"answered Carlos._

_Kendall frozed and raced towards James and logan's bedroom area._

_Ashley was currently still asleep on James bed top._

_"James Diamond! You have some explaining to do"yelled Kendall-him not knowing the whole details._

_James glaring at Kendall in the face._

_"Stop! Glaring at me like that"said Kendall._

_Logan coming out of the bathroom area._

_(2 minutes later) James was furious with Kendall for waking him like at 6:00 in the morning._

_"There was no need to wake me up this early in the morning"yawned James._

_Kendall points. "Explain why Ashley is doing in your bedroom?"yelled Kendall._

_"Kendall! Stop yelling at James, it's not his fault"answered Logan closeling the bedroom doorway._

_Kendall turns and looks at Logan in the face. _

_"I was checking on Ashley last night before going to bed, and she was crying"answered Logan._

_Kendall, Katie and Carlos frozed in what they were doing at the moment._

_"Crying! Ashley was like that after dinner last night"answered Kendall._

_James snaps at Kendall in the face. "I'm going back to bed, there was no need to wake me up"snapped James angrily heading towards his bedroom he shares with Logan._

_"James! We have school"answered Carlos pointing it out._

_James turns towards his friends. "Ms. Collins already knows I'm not going today"answered James._

_"Gustavo! Will have a fit if you miss another day of school and studio time"answered Kendall._

_James thinking a moment. "fine! Will get dress than"answered James going back into the bedroom area._

_(2 hours later) Ashley had awaken up looked around noticed she wasn't in her bedroom-while staying at 2J._

_Gotten dress noticed that Katie was there-watching television._

_"Where did the boys go?"asked Ashley standing there_

_Katie looking up from the television. "They had to go to school, unless getting yelled at by Gustavo again"answered Katie._

_Ashley searching for something to eat in the fridge. Didn't find anything interesting to eat in the fridge of course. _

_Katie get's up from where she was sitting at. "Told the boys would wait here, until you have awaken up"answered katie smiling at her future niece in the face._

_Ashley nods her head is thinking a moment to herself. _

_Katie leaves the apartment to do her thing at the moment._

_Ashley sits back down, just as Camille Roberts came walking into the apartment-only because katie had let her in the place._

_Camille Roberts frozed in seeing Ashley sitting at the couch staring at the table of course. "Where's logan? I have some important news to tell him"snapped Camille._

_Ashley turns around and sees that something is wrong with Camille, but deep down knows that Camille Roberts is pregnant. "Ms. Roberts are you by any change pregnant with Logan mitchell's kid?"asked Ashley._

_Camille Robert frozed of course. "How did you know?"asked Camille._

_Ashley standing up now. "In my time, Camille Roberts is dead. Logan doesn't know he's a father-until I'm famous with my cousins"answered Ashley._

_Camille shocked of the news. "I'm dead in your time?"asked Camille shocked of the sudden news._

_Ashley nods her head._

_"Wait who doesn't know they are a father in your time?"asked Logan who came back early after school was over with._

_Camille turns around and does the only thing could think of at the moment. By slapping logan across the face. "Logan! In Ashley's future time, I'm dead"shouted Camille storming out of the apartment doorway in a flash._

_Logan at first stands there-then calls the others boys to hurry up._

_Ashley not sure what to say to the boys. (Thinking to herself) a moment. "I wish there was someone from the future to help with this situation here". "How do I explain to Logan, Carlos and Kendall they have daughters, who they just abandoned for 11 years now"murmured Ashley to herself._

_James, Kendall and Carlos racing into the apartment._

_"Logan! What's wrong?"asked Carlos racing into the apartment doorway._

_Logan told them. "Camille said she's dead in Ashley future time"answered Logan sitting down on the couch._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_"Also mention that someone doesn't know they are father in the future time"answered Logan._

_"Of course you wouldn't know about being a father in our time"answered voices being said._

_James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall frozed._

_(Out of nowhere) flashes of lights appeared in front of them._

_Standing there was Iris Mitchell, Colleen King and Shannon Taylor of course._

_Ashley shocked in seeing her three friends standing there of course. "What are you 3 doing here in the past?"asked Ashley._

_"We heard you needed help in the past, so we are here"answered Shannan waving at the boys who were standing there._

_Boys were standing there of course._

_Author's Note"_

_I'm going to change the part where james diamond-of the future died in a car accident. Instead he's going to be asleep in a statis pod,sort of like being in a coma._


	9. Chapter 9

Future:Part I

_(In the future time) at the moment._

_Iris, Shannon and Colleen were with their family members at the moment, along with Maria, Amelia and lory-who were cousins-not by blood related through. Their brothers were the ones who helped raised Ashley Diamond-since-James Diamond being in a statis pod for nearly 11 years now-after fately getting in a car accident._

_"Are you saying that Ashley Diamond could maybe gone in the past to change her future?"asked Carlos pointing it out._

_Logan, Kendall, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Naili glared at each other in the face._

_"There's no such thing in changing the past"answered Naili pointing it out._

_"Well tell that to our daughters, who are wondering about their best friends who is missing now for the past 5 months now"snapped Carlos angrily._

_Shannon, Iris and Colleen were talking to each turned towards Tristian Callaway who was drinking water._

_"Tristian! Do you know anything?"asked Colleen who was curious._

_"Ashley did mention about changing her future"answered Iris pointing it out._

_Tristian finally tells them. "Gave Ashley some important papers incase if something should happen to her"answered Tristian._

_(Suddenly something happen) to Shannon, Iris and Colleen right before the future selves of Big Time Rush of course._

_They disappeared in a flash of lights._

_(Now in the past)_

_"How are we going to explain to Gustavo, about those 3 girls staying with us?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Ashley smiles at her three friends in the face. _

_Iris Mitchell glares at Logan Mitchell in the face._

_"Can someone explain why this girl is glaring at me?"asked Logan backing up a bit._

_Shannon Taylor glares over at Kendall in the face too. "Can't believe you would do something like that to my mom. Giving her a choice in going to New Zealand to do a movie or breaking up with you in the first place"yelled Shannon._

_Kendall confused of course._

_Colleen King just stood there of course. "Ashley! Us being here could also change the future too. Or we should just tell the big fat turd who we are to begin with"answered Colleen._

_Kendall, Carlos and Logan._

_"No! Please don't tell gustavo who you 3 are"begged Logan._

_"Why shouldn't we tell gustavo-the big fat turd?"asked Iris smiling at logan in the face._

_"Because he would do something stupid"answered Kendall._

_Ashley whispers something to her friends. _"_Let me take care of this matter, do something with Tristian-he already knows why the reason I'm here in the first place"whispered Ashley towards Iris, Colleen and Shannon who were standing there._

_Iris, Colleen and Shannon were about to leave the apartment, when Camille and Gustavo came into 2J apartment demanding to know answers_.

_"DOGS! Why are there more girls in the apartment?"demanded Gustavo._

_Camille Roberts glares at Logan Mitchell in the face. "You been cheating on me! That's it we are through"shouted Camille angrily-about to storm out of the apartment area in a flash._

_Iris Mitchell glares at both of parents past-selves, didn't care if she changed her future by being here in the past. "Ms. Roberts! Are you by any change 8 weeks pregnant?"asked Iris who already knew the answer probably._

_Camille Roberts turns around and slaps Iris across the face. "How dare you! You had no right to ask me that"yelled Camille angrily._

_Ashley Diamond was there too she yells at Camille at the moment. "You don't have any right to talk to your fature daughter like that ever"shouted Ashley angrily._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"Wait are you saying these 3 are related to the DOGS?"asked Gustavo standing there._

_Ashley, Iris, Colleen and Shannon glared at each other in the face._

_"We can't tell you anything more, because us 3 being here could change the future right now"answered Colleen._

_"Shannon! You mention that I broke your mother's heart, Whose your mom?"asked kendall who was wondering._

_"Uncle Carlos and you haven't met the right girl yet"answered Shannon._

_(Future) Time_

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos were getting worried that their daughter's just disappeared out of nowhere like that._

_"You don't think our daughters went somewhere, like Ashley did?"asked Carlos who was worried._

_"We have no idea where our daughters went off too in the first place"answered logan who was worried of Iris-in finding out that Camille kept him knowing about having a daughter in the first place._

_Jo taylor and Stephanie King were thinking of the same thing at the moment._

_"I hope nothing happens to Shannon, she's all I have right now"murmured Jo Taylor._

_Kendall turns towards Jo Taylor in the face. "Why! Did you keep me from knowing my daughter?"asked Kendall who was angry._

_Jo Taylor glared at kendall in the face. "you didn't give me a choice that night, I was going to tell you-it was your own fault"snapped Jo Taylor angrily._

_"Hey! It's not my fault"yelled Kendall angrily._

_"Hey! The two of you agruing isn't going to bring back our kids"snapped Stephanie._

_(Past right now) _

_"We don't know how long we are ment to stay here in the past"answered Colleen mising her mom and dad in the future._

_"I for one don't want to be here right now, I want my dad"answered Iris Mitchell._

_Camille Roberts wasn't in the apartment anymore._

_Logan Mitchell sat down on the couch-couldn't believe he was actually seeing his future daughter leaning against the wall area of the apartment._

_"So! How is everything going in your future?"asked James who was wondering._

_Iris, Colleen and Shannon glared at each other in the face._

_"Ok! Other the fact that Ashley Diamond is famous in the future, even after Uncle James car accident"answered Shannon Taylor saying it._

_"Girls! Was there a reason why Ashley was sent here to the past?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Girls nodding their heads._

_"During a concert-in memory of James Diamond of 11 years ago in our future time, Ashley made a wish-wishing she could change the future"said Iris._

_Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall looked at each other in the face._

_"By changing the future in her time, by bringing James back from the dead"answered Katie Knight._

_"There's no way can bring people back from the dead"answered Logan pointing it out._

_(Suddenly) there were flashes of lights appearing in front of the group._

_"Hey! What's going on here?"shouted Gustavo._

_"Can't see anything"exclaimed Logan, Kendall and Carlos at once._

_(Iris, Colleen and Shannon) were being sent back to the future now._

_Lights disappearing out of nowhere now._

_"Wait! Where did they go too?"demanded Gustavo racing out of the apartment in a flash._

_Ashley felt her friends being sent back to the future. "Thanks! For letting them help with the situation"whispered Ashley._


	10. Chapter 10

Future:Part II

_(Logan, Carlos, Jo, Stephanie and Kendall) were getting worried about their kids-who had disppeared out of nowhere._

_"Please come back safe and sound"said Jo._

_Kendall still was angry that Jo kept his child away from him for at least 11 years now._

_Logan kind of shocked that Camille never told him about his daughter._

_Carlos sort of knew about Colleen his daughter from keeping tabs on Ashley from Katie Knight._

_"Please don't let anything happen to the girls"murmured Kendall._

_(Flashes of lights appeared in front of them)_

_Colleen, Iris and Shannon were back in the future-in front of their parents._

_"Shannon! Your ok"shouted Jo and kendall racing towards their daughter._

_"Colleen! Are you ok?"asked Stephanie racing towards her daughter._

_"Iris! What's wrong?"Asked Logan noticing the way Iris was looking at the floor._

_Colleen and Shannon peering at Iris in the face._

_"Aunt Camille! Slap Iris across the face in the past"answered Shannon telling her parents selves in the future time._

_"How's Ashley?"asked Tristian coming towards the group._

_"She's doing ok for now, your past selves are helping her out"answered Colleen hugging her parents._

_"Camille! Why would she slap you?"asked Logan wondering._

_"Aunt Camille! Is 8 weeks pregnant in the past. Ashley kind of told the group-in the past that Camille was dead in our time"answered Iris-not missing her mother one bit in the future._

_"So our past selves, hasn't met Kendall and Carlos yet?"asked Stephanie pointing it out._

_Girls shake their heads._

_"Nope! Not yet"answered Iris hugging Logan around the shoulders._

_"At least you girls are safe and sound"murmured Jo and Kendall both glaring at each other in the face._

_Shannon, Iris and Colleen noticed the way that Jo and Kendall were glaring at each other._

_"Mom! Don't be mad at dad-he would have known you were pregnant with me when going away in the first place. You didn't give him a chance-to explain why he's was beign so rude to you at dinner"answered Shannon Taylor glaring at both of her parents-future selves in the face._

_Kendall and Jo knew they would have to come into agreement to make their daughter happy._

_"Shannon is right, didn't give you a chance to explain why I was acting such a stupid brat"said Kendall._

_Jo Taylor smiles at the sake of her daughter watching them. "Kendall! I'm sorry too"said Jo._

_Kendall nods his head. "It will take some time to get used in being a dad"answered Kendall._

_(Back in the past)_

_Gustavo had searched all over Palmwoods area-looking for the three girls who had vanished into thin air._

_Ashley was currently resting in her room at the moment, she just wanted to be alone for a bit._

_Logan still in shocked that he met his future daughter, knows that Camille is 8 weeks pregnant with his child-knowing she's not alive in the future time. _

_Kendall, Carlos, Katie, Kelly and James just stared at the television set in front of them._

_"Do you think one of us should go check on Ashley?"asked Carlos who was worried in meeting his daughter from the future of course._

_Kendall meeting his daughter from the future too early at the moment._

_James stands up from where he was sitting. "I should be the one to check on Ashley, after all I'm her father-whose not there in the future anymore"answered James walking towards the bedrooms area._

_"James! Wait we will come too"answered Kendall getting up from the couch._

_Logan and Carlos getting up from the couch too._

_Ashley was currently sitting on the floor-tears coming down her face. "Please don't make me go back to my future. I don't want to leave the past"answered Ashley tears coming down her face._

_By the time, Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James came towards Ashley bedroom area._

_Ashley had fallen asleep on the floor, crying to herself._

_James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos saw Ashley form on the floor of the bedroom area._

_James gently picked his daughter up from the floor of the bedroom-placed Ashley on her bed, covering her up. _

_"She's been crying again"said Kendall pointing it out._

_The others nodding their heads._

_"Do you think we should leave Ashley alone tonight?"asked Carlos._

_Katie comes walking into the bedroom area. "Boys! Will stay with Ashley tonight, she may not want you in the room"answered Katie pointing it out._

_James kisses Ashley on the forehead._

_(6 Hours later) everyone in their bedrooms asleep-well they were trying too at least._

_Katie ended up waking up for a reason-good thing she woke up before any of her brothers did._

_Ashley was having a nightmare, whimpering in her sleep._

_Katie trys to wake Ashley up. "Ashley! It's ok you are having a nightmare"answered Katie trying to shake Ashley by the shoulders._

_No used._

_Katie not sure what to do, she slowly races out of the bedroom was in. Raced into Kendall's bedroom area and jumped on him._

_Kendall woke up quickly-when Katie had jumped on him, by looking at the clock it read-10:00pm at night. "Katie! Is something wrong?"asked kendall sitting up._

_"Ashley! Can't wake her up she's shaking in the bed"answered Katie getting up._

_Kendall jumps out of his bed and races towards Logan and James bedroom. Woke both of them of course._

_"Kendall! Go back to sleep we need our beauty sleep"moaned James going back to sleep._

_Katie comes racing into the bedroom where kendall was trying to get James out of the bed._

_(That's when it happen) a scream could be heard coming from Ashley's bedroom._

_"NO!"cried Ashley._

_James raced out of the bedroom-he was sharing with Logan, who had awaken up too._

_Ashley had fallen out of the bed-when screaming in her sleep. "NO!"cried Ashley again._


	11. Chapter 11

Future:Part III

_Ashley had fallen out of the bed (screaming) of course, not realizing she woke everyone up in the apartment-of 2J up. "NO!"cried Ashley._

_James racing into Ashley bedroom in a flash._

_Logan, Carlos, Kendall and katie following behind him._

_Ashley was shaking in her sleep._

_James gently picked Ashley up from the floor and got in the bed with her. "Ashley! It's ok I'm here"whispered James rubbing his hand on Ashley's back._

_"James! Do want us to stay here too?"asked Carlos who was worried._

_James shakes his head. "No! The rest of you have to get some sleep, or Gustavo is going to throw a fit tomorrow"answered James yawning._

_Katie goes with Kendall in his bedroom, she knowing won't get any sleep from seeing Ashley so shaken up._

_Carlos returns back into his bedroom._

_Logan was sitting on the bed in Ashley's bedroom area. Gently placed his hand on Ashley's forehead a bit. "Ashley feels a bit warm, James will be right back"answered logan leaving the bedroom area._

_James sits back up from where he is at the moment on the bed-of his future's daughter's bedroom._

_Ashley still whimpering in her sleep._

_Logan comes back into the bedroom he doesn't want to wake Ashley up. "James! We need to wake Ashley up"said Logan._

_Few minutes later Ashley was awaken up-so they could take her temperature._

_It wasn't that bad-for a fever through-99.6._

_"Well at least it's not up to 100.7"answered James._

_(Following morning)_

_James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall raced towards the studios._

_Katie was told that Ashley had a fever_.

_15 minutes later-Ashley had made lunch and dinner for the past 3 nights, seeing the boys were working very late._

_The one time James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall came home very late they were very tired from working at the studio for the past 3 days._

_Katie was watching television, with Camille who saw the food that Ashley had made._

_Logan frozed in seeing Camille in the apartment. "Camille! What are you doing here?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Camille turning towards the boys who came walking into their home. "Wanted to talk to you about our child"said Camille._

_"Camille! Can it at least wait, we are hungry and pretty tired"said Kendall sitting on the couch._

_"Corndogs!"shouted Carlos munching on some dinner._

_James went to look on Ashley-who wasn't in the bedroom area._

_Camille shouted something out to him-before he could get into the bedroom area. "Ashley! Isn't in the apartment, kind of freak out-hasn't been home"shouted Camille moaning a bit._

_James frozes and turns and marches towards Camille and Katie. "Katie! Why didn't you call us?"yelled James who was now awake alert._

_Katie stands up. "Gustavo said he would tell you"answered katie._

_"How are supposed to know where my daughter is?"demanded James._

_"Mr. Bitters isn't going to like the fact, that Ashley is out there at night"said logan pointing it out._

_(3 hours later) still no sign of Ashley any where._

_Went back to their apartment._

_What Mr. Bitters forgot to tell the boys-that Ashley was by the pool area._

_It was actually Katie and Carlos who found Ashley by the pool area-fire pit._

_Since James, Logan and Kendall had already went upstairs to go to bed._

_Ashley was staring into space, so at first didn't know that Katie and Carlos had found her._

_"Ashley! Your ok"shouted Carlos who raced towards Ashley and hugged her._

_Katie said something. "Carlos! You are going have to carry Ashley upstairs"answered Katie._

_(Carlos knocks on the apartment doorway) area._

_"Come on open the door"shouted Carlos pounding on the doorway._

_Katie texted Kendall of course. "We don't have a key, can you open the doorway. We found Ashley sitting at the fire pit"typed Katie._

_2 seconds later, could hear racing footsteps towards the apartment doorway._

_Kendall who was going to bed-his cell-phone beeping, he read the message. Not wanting to wake Logan and James up in their bedroom area._

_Carlos, Katie and Ashley are now in the apartment._

_"Kendall! Take Ashley"said Carlos giving Kendall Ashley at the moment._

_Kendall and Katie see Carlos raced towards Logan and James bedroom._

_Both logan and James were asleep in their bedroom, when Carlos comes bursting into the bedroom area._

_"Carlos! Can't you see we were sleeping"shouted james angrily sitting up._

_Carlos backs up a little bit. "Never mind than"answered Carlos backing out of the room._

_"Carlos! Did you tell James that Ashley is back?"asked Katie who was wondering._

_Carlos shakes his head. "No! Angry that I woke him up"answered Carlos sadly._

_Ashley was sound asleep on top of Carlos at the moment._

_Carlos looks at Katie at the moment. "What should we do?"asked Carlos._

_Kendall went to bed._

_Katie smiles at bit. "Leave that to me! I'm going to tell James and logan"answered katie getting up from the couch._

_Logan and James being awaken up again-with the lights awakening them._

_"Katie! We were sleeping, you know how Gustavo is"answered James._

_Katie glares at Logan and James in the face. "Carlos just wanted to tell you that we found-Ashley-if you care enough"answered katie walking out of the bedroom area._

_Logan and james going back to sleep at the moment._

_Logan wakes up and races out of the bedroom in a heart beat. Saw Ashley asleep on top of Carlos._

_Carlos sees Logan racing into the family room area. "A little help here"groaned Carlos._

_Logan gently takes Ashley out of Carlos arms. "Where did you guys find Ashley? Because we looked everywhere for her"said Logan walking towards his bedroom for now-incase something should happen again with his niece._

_"Outside sitting by the fire pit by the pool area"answered katie yawning a bit._

_(In the future time)_

_Logan, Iris, Colleen, Kendall, Stephanie, Jo, Shannon and Carlos all lived together now in the future time._

_Iris was having a nightmare-sensing something in the past happening to Ashley. She sits up in her bedroom-slowly walks out of the room-towards Ashley Diamond's bedroom._

_Since that's where they are staying-in the home of Ashley Diamond huge mansion like house._

_Iris takes an album book down from a shelf._

_(Shannon and Colleen get the same idea too) walked into Ashley Diamond bedroom saw Iris looking at pictures._

_"Guess we all had the same idea"said Colleen sitting on the bed._

_Iris tears coming down her face. "We should have stayed in the past, I miss Ashley right now"answered Iris._

_(Seeing how Iris mother) in the future time isn't in the picture at the moment._

_There was something that Iris never told her father-either-that she had an older brother-but he died-3 days later after he was born._

_Seeing how Jo and Stephanie weren't there at the moment-they were ask to do a movie._

_So in the meantime it was only Kendall, Carlos and logan at the mansion._

_Shannon, Iris and Colleen peering at some pictures._

_"Look! There's Uncle James fainting after finding out the news about Ashley"said Iris pointing a picture._

_"There's Ashley shoving a pies in our dads faces"laughed Colleen._

_"But still, they shouldn't have left Ashley alone by herself after Uncle James-issue. Who may never wake up from the statis pod again"answered Shannon missing Ashley alot._

_Carlos had to use the bathroom, and heard noises coming from one of the bedrooms. He went to see what the noise was-by holding a baseball bat of course._

_That's what woke Kendall and Logan who raced into room where their daughters who were looking at pictures._

_Shannon, Iris and Colleen standing up now, looking scared of course._

_Iris turned on the lights in Ashley's room. "Uncle Carlos! What a way to scare the living day lights"shouted Iris._

_Carlos was confused of course. "Thought heard some noises"said Carlos._

_Kendall and Logan were standing there too. "Girls! Is there a reason why your up this late?"asked Kendall._

_Shannon, Iris and Colleen had tears coming down their faces. "We want Ashley to come home!"cried Colleen._

_So that's how Logan, Kendall and Carlos had their daughters sleeping in the bedrooms-with them._


	12. Chapter 12

Girlfriends: Part I

_It's been at least over 8 months now, Carlos and kendall had gotten to know their future girlfriends at the moment._

_Stephanie King met the boys when she was scaring all the people-with the ghost appearing out of nowhere._

_Jo Taylor at first told kendall she already had a boyfriend in the beginning. Which wasn't true-since Kendall kind of knew the information before, since katie told him. _

_Also Ashley mention something to him at the moment._

_James Diamond was the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment._

_It was also one of those days, where Ashley wasn't feeling that well-at the moment. Jo, Camille (who is 9 weeks pregnant now) and Stephanie were hanging at the pool at the moment._

_When their boyfriends came jumping into the pool._

_"You didn't have to get us wet"exclaimed Camille glaring at Kendall, James and Carlos at once._

_logan sitting down near his girlfriend-not knowing she was carrying a baby-boy who wouldn't live in the future time._

_Jo kissed Kendall on the cheek, look at her watch."Sorry! We have to get going"answered Jo grabbing Stephanie's hand._

_Stephanie waving good-bye to Carlos in a flash of speedness._

_James, Carlos and kendall get out of the pool area._

_Camille sees that Ashley wasn't with the boys at the moment. "Where's Ashley?"asked Camille who was drinking some orange juice._

_"Making lunch, said she would be join us"answered James._

_(25 minutes later) no Ashley showing up at the pool area._

_Carlos comes with lunches in his hands. He's already eating one of the sandwiches in his hands._

_"Carlos! Wait a minute where's Ashley?"asked kendall who was wondering._

_Carlos said something to them. "Went upstairs to get something, and the lunch bags were on the counter with a note"answered Carlos._

_(Kendall phone rings)_

_"Hello! What do you mean saw Ashley?"asked kendall._

_James, Logan, Camille and Carlos frozed in what they were doing at the moment._

_(2 seconds later) they came towards a huge mansion like house._

_"Sorry! Unless you have permission to enter the property, you may not enter"answered a friend of Tristian's Callaway who was standing there._

_Katie Knight sees her brother and his friends standing there. "Ricky! It's ok let them in, it's my brothers"answered katie._

_Ricky Grey looks over to Katie Knight-and Tristian Callaway coming up-on checking on Ashley Diamond._

_Tristian nods his head at Ricky Grey. "Rick! It's ok-Kendall knight is brothers to Ashley and Katie. You can let them in"said Tristian heading back towards the backyard area._

_(3 seconds later)_

_Mouths were wide open of course in seeing the backyard area._

_2 swimming pools_

_2 guest houses_

_a tennis court_

_stairs that lead to a sandy beach area_

_patio_

_fireplace_

_and other things too in the backyard._

_"Whose house is this?"asked Camille who was wondering._

_Rachel Granger, Tristian Callaway and Hayden Hale looked at each other in the face._

_"Actually! We own this property, seeing our older siblings are in the military"answered Hadyen Hale._

_(Not actually telling the truth about who really owns the house) to begin with._

_Ashley Diamond was currently sitting in a chair away from the group._

_Kendall points to james."James, See Ashley over there"said kendall pointing away from the group._

_James slowly walks over to Ashley who was in a chair, sits down across from her. "Ashley! Are you ok?"asked James who is worried about his daughter-who is from the future._

_Ashley was in a trance like state at the moment-didn't even hear James. Slowly get's up from where she is sitting at the table, walks towards where Tristian was at the moment sitting in the pool._

_James get's up and follows his daughter towards the pool area._

_Ashley sits down near Tristian, snapping out of her trance like state. She whispered something into Tristian's ear._

_2 seconds later, Carlos being nosely came into the house saw Ashley getting something from the fridge in the kitchen area._

_Ashley sticking her head into the fridge at the moment, taking a cold water bottle out of it._

_Carlos sees his niece taking something out of the fridge. He's not the only one whose worried about Ashley at the moment. Did noticed that something must be wrong with Ashley, because she didn't even answer James. "Ashley! Is something wrong?"Asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Ashley sightly turns towards Carlos in the face. _

_Logan, Kendall and Camille come into the kitchen looking for Carlos who was staring at the empty space before him._

_"Carlos! Reason why your staring at an empty space?"asked Camille sitting down on a chair in the kitchen._

_Carlos turns towards his two friends. "I can feel that our niece is hurting alot"answered Carlos._

_"Carlos! Do you know where Ashley went off too?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Carlos shakes his head. "One minute she was drinking some water in the kitchen, next minute Ashley disappeared out of nowhere"answered Carlos._

_"Kendall! Go get James"answered Logan._

_Kendall races outside towards the backyard area._

_2 seconds later, Kendall and James race into the kitchen area._

_Katie follows them-knowing that something is up._

_Gustavo was told to go back to his home._

_"Is there something you guys need?"asked Ricky who comes up the staircase._

_"Do you happen to know where Ashley disappeared too?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Ricky shugs his shoulders. "You really shouldn't be upstairs, unless you have permission from the owners"answered Ricky._

_Boys were confused._

_"Wait don't your older siblings own this house?"shouted Camille._

_Ricky shakes his head. "Actually! Tristian Callaway owns this mansion, since part of it is used for some dance classes he teaches"answered Ricky._

_"Then we shall ask Tristian where our niece is"shouted logan,kendall and carlos at once._

_Tristian comes into the house. "Ask me what?"asked Tristian probably already knowing what the question is being ask._

_"Do you know know where Ashley is at?"asked James._

_Mention of her name being said, Ashley comes walking towards them confused in why the boys would be upstairs in the house. "Why are you upstairs?"asked Ashley who was wondering._

_"Ashley! What's wrong, we know that something is wrong"exclaimed Carlos._

_Earning a couple worried looks from James, Kendall and Logan._

_Ashley points to her wet hair. "I was taking a shower, don't need permission to take a shower-in Tristian's home. Besides Ms. Knight gave me permission to stay here"answered Ashley angrily-racing towards a bedroom and slamming it._

_Katie shakes her head at the boys. "Gee! Mom gave Ashley permission to stay in Tristian's home-since you boys are hardly ever home to begin with"answered katie._

_Boys decided it would be best if Logan go talk to Ashley._

_Logan looks at his friends in the face."Is there a reason why I'm the one whose going to talk to Ashley?"asked Logan._

_Carlos shugs his shoulders._

_"Probably the only one who can get Ashley out of the room"said Stephanie pointing it out._

_Logan was about to climb the stairs, suddenly when Ashley came racing downstairs in a flash of lightening_

_Logan almost lost his balance, when Ashley came racing down the stairs._

_"Logan! Are you ok?"asked Jo shocked_

_Logan nods his head._

_(15) minutes later, saw Ashley listening to her cell-phone._

_"Ashley! What's wrong?"demanded Camille wanting to know answers._

Message: On the cell-phone;

Ashley! Please come home we need you here in the future"cried Shannon,Colleen and Iris.

_Ashley turns towards the others standing there of course. "Ricky! Please show big time rush and their girlfriends out off this property"answered Ashley turning her back on logan,Kendall, Carlos and James who were confused in what was going on at the moment._

_Ricky standing up now. _

_"Ashley! We know something is wrong"begged Kendall._

_Ashley sightly turns back towards big time rush in the face. "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"Yelled Ashley racing back inside the house-racing into her bedroom-by slamming the doorway area._

_Everyone could hear-Ashley screaming upstairs-since one of the bedrooms windows was open._

_James races upstairs-he didn't care if Ashley wanted him to leave the house. He needed to be there for his future daughter's sake._

_"James! We should leave she doesn't want us here"answered Stephanie pointing it out._

_(James) ignores Stephanie._

_"Ashley has a name you know"answered Tristian sensing that something happen on the phone._

_(James walks into the bedroom-where Ashley was currently staying in) at the huge mansion. "Ashley! Please talk to me"begged James._

_Ashley sightly turns towards James in the face._

_James sees tears coming down Ashley face._

_Logan was standing by the doorway of the bedroom area._

_"I shouldn't have made a wish-in changing my future. I just want to go back to the future time"cried Ashley._

_"Ashley in your future, James isn't there"said Kendall walking into the bedroom area with Carlos._

_Ashley cries harder. "Actually! James is in a coma-has been for the past 11 years now. I just want to go home"cried Ashley._

_(1 hour later) the boys left the house not sure what to do at the moment._

_They did tell Tristian would be back in a couple days._


	13. Chapter 13

Gone:Part I

_(In The future time) at the moment_

_Iris, Shannon and Colleen weren't doing so good, without-Ashley helping them out. They knew how much there dads were trying to help them-cope without Ashley with them in the future time._

_Iris missed Ashley alot more. "It's not fair"answered Iris murmuring it out loud._

_"What's not fair?"asked Amelia who was working on some homework._

_"That our dads were the ones who caused Ashley in losing James in that accident"answered Shannon._

_"Uncle James! Isn't really dead-through-he's been in statis"answered Colleen pointing it out._

_"But! Our dads don't know that in the past, unless Uncle James future self showed up in the past"answered Iris pointing it out to the other girls._

_"Wish Ashley just come home"whispered Maria._

_(In the Past) time right now._

_Ashley hasn't been home for the past 2 weeks now-meaning at the Palmwoods. For some reason she has been avoiding the boys at the moment._

_Tristian Callaway after-reading information given from his future self-knew that Ashley will make it through some how._

_James Diamond was a worried-16 year old-father figure and brother too. He hasn't seen Ashley either for the past 2 weeks at Palmwoods. It was starting to get late, too. "Guys! What if something happen to Ashley?"asked James at the dinner table._

_Jo Taylor,Camille Roberts,Katie knight,Kendall,Logan and Carlos were eating their food of course._

_"Guys!"snapped James._

_Everyone at the table frozed in what they were doing._

_"James! There's nothing to worry about, besides Ms. knight gave Ashley permission to stay with Tristian"said Carlos pointing it out._

_Knocked on the door of their apartment building._

_Katie answers it, standing there was Tristian looking worried through._

_"Tristian is something wrong?"asked Katie who was wondering._

_Tristian slowly walks into the apartment, noticed they were eating dinner. "I can come back, since your eating dinner"answered Tristian about to walk out of the apartment doorway area._

_"Wait! There must be a reason your here"said Kendall getting up from the table._

_"Does it have to do with we haven't seen Ashley for the past 2 weeks now?"asked Jo who was worried._

_"I'm worried it's not like Ashley to disappear without telling me"answered Tristian sitting down on the couch._

_James froze turns towards Tristian on the couch. He races towards him, and grabs his shirt. "What do you mean my daughter is missing?"snapped james angrily._

_"James! Come on let's go search for her"answered Logan grabbing James hands off of Tristian's shirt._

_James calms down some. "We better find her, promise my future self I would"answered James._

_(Ashley had awaken up) not knowing where she was at the moment._

_Felt arms surrounding her form through._

_"It's ok, your safe now"whispered a voice._

_"Stay awake"said another voice._

_"Don't you dare die on us"begged Carlos who had found Ashley._

_"James! Will have our heads if something bad happens to you"said another voice._

_(6 Hours later) after Ashley was check over by Doctor Hollywood, was told she could go home._

_(Home meaning) the Palmwoods._


	14. Chapter 14

Gone:part II

_Ashley was currently sleeping in the bed-which was Logan's bedroom-since he was the one who had a spare bed in his bedroom area._

_James was watching Ashley sleeping in Logan's bedroom area._

_"James, Ashley will be ok"said Stephanie._

_James sightly turns towards Stephanie in the face._

_"You heard doctor hollywood, nothing was wrong with Ashley"answered Camille._

_"Something is wrong, if Ashley didn't come back to the palmwoods for the past 2 weeks. We need to know what's going on"answered Kendall pointing it out._

_Katie comes out of her bedroom area, reading something. "Maybe this book will explain why Ashley disappeared without telling anyone"answered katie holding a book up in the air._

_Everyone turns towards Katie of course and sees the book in her hands._

_"Katie, where did you get that book?"asked Jo who was wondering._

_"It was in my things"answered Katie._

_All of them sitting down in the kitchen and family room area._

_Page 1 Entire:_

_Dear Diary, how can I explain everyone around me has left-since the death of my famous father-James Diamond._

_What do I mean left me? My stupid selfish bastards-3 uncles-who were part of big time rush. _

_Seeing how logan and kendall are part of the reason why my dad is dead to begin with. It was the day before my birthday-the accident had taken place. _

_James didn't want to go with his two friends one bit-by going clubing. Uncle Carlos was out with Stephanie who knows doing what._

_Everyone thought at the funeral the 3 of them would taken me in, they were wrong._

_Page 2: Entire_

_I had my aunts, cousins, managers and uncles-from one direction help raise me. I became more famous-than big time rush would ever be. Along with my management team-meaning Colleen King-daughter to Stephanie King and Carlos Garcia-who at first didn't know he was a dad to begin with. Iris Mitchell and Colin Mitchell twins of Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts(whose no longer living in the future time), either is Colin he died a couple days after. Camille she just left without telling anyone._

_Shannon Taylor daughter to Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor._

_Then there's Maria Styles little sister to Harry of one directions._

_That's all I have to say right now._

_Anyone whose reading this journal._

_This was the time-that my family left me behind in the care of my managers, friends and family members._

_(Reading the information given) the girls frozed after the same information given._

_Kendall, Carlos and Logan looked at their girlfriends in the face._

_"Stephanie, By any chance you aren't pregnant?"asked Carlos looking at his girlfriend of 3 months now._

_Stephanie shakes her head. "No! I'm not pregnant, have my period right now"answered Stephanie._

_Logan and Camille didn't have to know at the moment, seeing Camille is already pregnant with their child._

_Camille looks at Logan in the face. "I'm already pregnant with your kid, but we have twins in the future"said camille not reading the part where the boy doesn't live in the future time._

_Jo sees Kendall looking at her strangely. "No need to worry, I'm on the pill"answered Jo._

_"Now we know why Ashley hasn't been saying anything"said stephanie pointing it out._

_At the mention of Ashley name being said, she came out of the bedroom area._

_Everyone frozed at the table where the food was._

_Ashley saw what they were reading-didn't care how they know what happen in the future time._

_"Ashley, Why don't you come and join us there's plenty of food on the table"answered Jo pointing to an empty chair between Kendall and Logan._

_Ashley stares at them in the face. "Uh! How did I get here? All I remember was sitting in the park for the past 2 weeks now"answered Ashley._

_"Carlos and Stephanie were the ones who found you in time, we brought you back here to the Palmwoods"answered kendall explaining it._

_Ashley walks back towards her bedroom and closed the doorway. She sat down on the floor-cries to herself. "Daddy! I can't do this, need you to come back"cried Ashley._

_James felt something was wrong-gotten up from the table-something his future self-was giving him some clues in what was wrong with Ashley._

_"James, Where are you going?"asked Carlos._

_"Checking on Ashley"answered James close to the doorway-could hear Ashley crying._

_Ashley shaking form-was on the floor-hiding in the closet._

_James knelt down in front of the closet door. "Ashley, Let it all out"answered james picking Ashley up from the floor._

_Ashley cries loudly. "Daddy!"cried Ashley._

_Which makes the rest of the gang racing into the bedroom._

_"Oh!"said Stephanie._

_Jo shocked of seeing Ashley like this. "We will leave you boys to deal with this right now. Ashley needs you right now"answered Jo._

_Jo, Stephanie and Camille left the apartment._

_(James rocking Ashley back and forth in his arms) on the couch, seeing they didn't finish dinner yet. "Ashley! I'm here"whispered James._

_Logan brings the rest of the food and sits down on the table in front of the table._

_Kendall, Katie and Carlos joined them too-sitting on another couch._

_"Let's watch a movie"answered Katie putting Twilight on of course._

_Which made her brothers groaned._

_"Twilight!"said Kendall._

_"Why don't we let Ashley pick something tonight"answered Carlos._

_Ashley stop shaking and crying at the moment-her body sitting on the floor-picking at the food on the table._

_"Ashley, You don't have to sit on the floor to eat dinner"said Logan._

_Ashley looks at the food-eating maybe like 4 mouthfuls of stuff on the plate. Slowly gotten up and went into the bathroom to brush her treeths._

_Katie follows Ashley incase if something was to go wrong of course._

_Ashley coming out of bathroom-walking back towards her bedroom-she shares with Logan in the meantime, climbed on the bed._

_Katie tells her brothers. "Ashley went back to bed guys, she's hurting alot"answered Katie glaring at Logan and Kendall in the face._

_"katie why are you glaring at us for?"asked kendall who was wondering._

_Katie stands up. "Your the reason why Ashley doesn't have James in her future time. He died right before her birthday, plus left her in my care and tristian"snapped Katie grabbing her food and slams her bedroom doorway._

_James looks at his friends. "I'm going to go check on my daughter,she's going to be sleeping in my room tonight"answered James getting up from the couch._

_Logan follows him closely. "James, What ever happens in the future time. We can help Ashley here in the past"answered Logan pointing it out._

_James looks at Logan in the face._

_Both of them ending up in Logan's and Ashley's bedroom._

_Ashley was reading a mystery book at the moment. "Me being here in the past, can change things in my future time"answered Ashley._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_It's been at least over 1 week-still Katie had refused to talk to any of her 3 brothers who had cause Ashley life in the future sad._

_Gustavo Rocque was having a fit at work too. He knew something was wrong with his dogs._

_James refused to talk to Logan and Kendall at the moment._

_Carlos was watching everything going on between his friends at the moment._

_Jo, Stephanie and Camille knew that Ashley wasn't quite doing very well-with their boyfriends not talking to each other at the moment._

_Katie still refusing to talk to Kendall, James and Logan at the moment._

_Ashley was putting some food on the table-she had the help with katie._

_"Thanks! I'm hungry"answered Carlos grabbing some corndogs off the table._

_"There's no way I'm eating with the two of them"answered James._

_Katie looks at her brothers in the face. "Hold it right there, there's something I have to say to you boys. I'm sorry for not speaking to you guys"answered Katie putting some more food on the table._

_"Ok! Thanks for letting us know, Katie"answered Logan._

_"I really need you 4 to raised me since-well mom-isn't here"answered Katie._

_Kendall, Logan,Carlos and James hugged Katie around the shoulders._

_James grabs his plate and heads off somewhere else in the apartment._

_Carlos saids he's going to see Stephanie._

_Ashley just sits down at table, staring at the food._

_"Girls, You don't have to make us something to eat"said Kendall._

_Logan sense that something is bothering Ashley-but doesn't want James to be angry with him._

_Ashley slowly get's up from the table. "I'm going over to see Camille"answered Ashley racing out of the apartment._

_(9 hours later) Ashley hasn't returned to the apartment._

_Everyone is asleep well at least they are._

_Logan falls asleep in his bed and then wakes up-notices that someone is missing in the apartment-he races out of his bedroom. _

_James, Katie, Kendall and Carlos racing out of their bedrooms in a flash of lightening._

_"Give me a good reason not to punch you right now? We need beauty sleep here"shouted James._

_Logan pokes James in the forehead. "We have a problem guys"answered Logan._

_"What kind of problem is that you had to wake all of us at 1:30am in the morning?"asked Carlos at once._

_"Ashley isn't in her bed and hasn't come home yet"answered Logan._

_Everyone going back into their bedrooms and gotten change._

_"Ashley mention going to see Camille"answered katie._

_Logan shakes his head. "Camille said that Ashley came to see her like earlier than left"answered Logan._

_James glares at Logan in the face. "I know you had something to do with my daughter not coming back"answered James at once._

_(They frozed when the apartment doorway open)_

_Tristian was standing there not looking very happy with the group._

_"Wait how did you get our apartment key?"asked Carlos._

_"Ashley gave it to me"snapped Tristian angrily._

_"Wait have you seen Ashley?"asked kendall._

_Tristian nods his head. "Ashley is back at my house"answered Tristian._

_James, Kendall, Logan, Katie and Carlos were about to leave the apartment in a flash of lightening._

_Tristian stops them from leaving. "HOW COULD THE FOUR OF YOU BE SELFISH! You didn't realize during your fighting for the past 6 days now how it was affecting on Ashley"answered Tristian angrily._

_"Ok, We are sorry"answered James._

_"I knew something was wrong, but didn't want to cause more trouble"murumured Logan._

_James glares at Logan in the face._

_katie glares at James in the face._

_Tristian glares at four the boys in the face. "Just wanted to let you four boys know, lost custody of Ashley (Diamond) at the moment"answered Tristian._

_Mouths were wide open at the moment._

_"Who gave you the right to do that?"snapped Kendall, Logan and james at once._

_Tristian glares at them in the face._

_(Ashley came towards the apartment) she wanted to grab her other things-would be needing to stay at Tristian home. "Mama Knight, Gave Tristian the right to have custody over me in the first place"snapped Ashley who was standing there in the hallway._

_"Ashley! Why didn't you tell us how you were feeling?"asked Carlos._

_Ashley walks towards the bedroom she was sharing with Logan-grab some things out of the closet and walked out of the bedroom. "Tristian and Katie! Are you ready to go?"asked Ashley._

_"My sister isn't going with you"answered Kendall._

_Katie glares at Kendall in the face. "Actually! Mom gave me permission to stay with Tristian while you boys are on tour, along with your girlfriends"answered katie waving goodbye._

_Ashley turns towards Big Time Rush. "Where I come from-you weren't there for me in the future especially after James Diamond death. Besides Tristian Callaway is the one who has custody over me-until further notice"snapped Ashley about to leave the apartment._

_"Ashley, Wait a minute why are you doing this?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Ashley looks at Logan,Kendall and james in the face. "At least Uncle Carlos in my time-care enough to stay in touch-from katie Knight who becomes my manager with Tristian Callaway. Besides Gustavo Rocque is going to be happy I'm staying away from you boys"snapped Ashley walking out of the apartment._

_James racing after Ashley,Katie and Tristian who get into a limo which was waiting for them._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

_James, Logan and Kendall were feeling miserable, Carlos was out with Stephanie at the moment._

_"Why can't you just go and demand custody back from Tristian. I mean Ms. Knight didn't really have the right to hand over custody over to an 17 year old"answered Jo pointing it out to her boyfriend and his friends._

_"Jo! There's nothing we can do. We talked to Mama Knight and she thinks it's for the best-since we are going to be on tour"answered Logan saying it out loud._

_"Still go over and spend some time with Ashley before going on tour"answered Camille who was eating ice cream._

_"That's the thing, we can't even see Ashley-the place she's staying is guarded"murmured James who was moping around the apartment building._

_"We have to do something, because Gustavo is getting on our cases"answered Kelly who was visiting the group for the day._

_"I can't even see my own sister"answered Kendall angrily._

_(Carlos and Stephanie) were actually allowed to see Ashley who was busy working on homework at the moment with a tutor._

_"Ashley! Please come back to the apartment until we go on tour"begged Carlos._

_Ashley's tutor glares at the two guests in the face. "Are you supposed to be here?"asked Gregory Taylor who was wondering-also Tristian friend._

_"Gregory, it's fine let they can stay here"answered Ashley._

_Gregory nods his head and turns towards Ashley. "Are you going to be ok for awhile?"asked Gregory._

_Ashley nods her nods._

_"Ashley, Is tristian even old enough to have custody over you?"asked Stephanie who was wondering._

_Ashley nods her head. "Tristian just turned 18 years old 8 days ago"answered Ashley._

_"Please come back, for the rest of the boys sake"begged Carlos._

_Ashley is thinking a moment to herself. "I will have to ask Tristian first"answered Ashley._

_Tristian hears the converstation being said of course. "It's fine by me, until you boys go on tour"answered Tristian._

_Carlos and Stephanie jumping up and down._

_"Wait don't tell the rest of the group yet"answered Katie walking over the two._

_(Back at the apartment) building at the moment._

_Jo and Camille didn't like seeing their boyfriends moping in the apartment._

_"Ok! We are going over there and demand custody of Ashley"shouted Jo Taylor who stands up now._

_Kendall, Logan and James looked at Jo Taylor in the face._

_"How are we supposed to do that? The house is guarded there's no way we can get pass the guards to get to Ashley"answered Kendall._

_(Stephanie and Carlos come racing into the apartment smiling of course)_

_Jo, Camille, Kendall, James and Logan looked at the two racing into the apartment building._

_"Ok! Is there a reason your smiling?"asked Camille._

_Stephanie not sure what to say to the group and her friends. "We saw Ashley"answered Stephanie._

_James, Kendall and Logan stood up now._

_"How is my daughter?"asked James._

_"How did you see Ashley? When we couldn't get passed the guards"said Logan._

_"How's my sister?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Why! Don't you ask Katie yourself"answered Carlos._

_(Katie comes walking into the apartment) waving at the group._

_"Katie!"shouted the remaining boys racing towards her of course._

_katie steps back a little bit. "Wait there's someone else"answered katie._

_Logan, Camille,Jo, James and Kendall were confused of course._

_"Do we happen to know this person?"asked Camille who was wondering._

_Stephanie, Carlos and katie nod their heads._

_(Ashley didn't show up) to the apartment building area._

_Katie excuses herself for a moment. "Wait here a moment"answered Katie walking out of the apartment._

_"Katie is only staying here until we go on tour"answered Carlos telling his friends and brothers of course._

_Kendall happy of the news. _

_"Wait! We are going to be leaving in two months"said Logan pointing it out._

_(Camille) was going to be staying with Jo Taylor and Stephanie King-since she can't go on tour with the boys._

_The boys and girls stopped in what they were doing, when Katie comes walking into the apartment._

_Katie turns towards Carlos in the face. "I need some help, she's refusing to come into the apartment"pointing in the hallway area._

_Logan, James and Kendall were confused._

_Carlos goes out of the apartment-standing there was Ashley who didnt' want to go inside the apartment. "Ashley! What's wrong?"asked Carlos who was worried._

_Ashley shakes her head. "They are going to hate me Carlos, because Tristian has custody over me"cried Ashley._

_(Logan goes into the hallway) and sees Ashley crying into Carlos shoulders. He turns back around and looks at James and kendall in the face. "Ashley thinks we are going to hate her, because Tristian has custody over her"answered Logan saying it out loud._

_"Logan, Where on earth did you hear that from?"asked Camille._

_Logan saids something to his friends and brothers. "Ashley is right now crying on Carlos shoulders in the hallway"answered Logan sitting down on the couch._

_James races out of the apartment and sees Ashley-his daughter from the future time-crying into Carlos shoulders._

_Ashley saids something to Carlos. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you boys would want me around anymore, told Ms. Knight that it would be best if Tristian had custody over me-since you are leaving on tour. Gustavo would be furious if I went with you in the first place"cried Ashley._

_James walks over to Carlos and Ashley. Pokes Carlos in the shoulders._

_Carlos looks at James in the face, shakes his head. Gently picked Ashley up and carried her inside the apartment._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Author's Note: Background of Ashley (Diamond)'s.

_I'm going to write a chapter of Ashley's Diamond's Background before she became famous at the moment, so you readers don't get confused at the moment._

_Brooke Diamond still hasn't hold her son that she's been raising Ashley (Shelby Christensen) daughter who is now at least 11 years old through. Ashley has been in the system-since-being 4 years old. Brooke didn't know until James her son went to California. Ashley was only 8 years at the time._

_It was that time the boys were visiting their families in Minnesota for a long vacation after finishing their 1st album._

_"Mom! I'm home"shouted James racing into his home-seeing his parents are divorce in this story._

_Brooke peering up from doing some things for her store._

_Logan,Kendall, Katie, Ms. Knight and Carlos came walking into the house too._

_Ashley comes downstairs after hearing noises of course in the kitchen. "Nana! Can I have a snack?"asked Ashley._

_Brooke get's up from the table. "Ashley! There's some people I want you to meet first"said Brooke._

_Ashley nods her head she is leaning against Brooke's waist for support._

_"Mrs. Diamond! Who is this girl?"asked Carlos his mouth full of course._

_"Brooke! Think you should tell the boys what's going on"answered Ms. Knight not knowing the whole story at the moment._

_Brooke sighs to herself. "Before I met Stephan Diamond, was married to another man who had a daughter-since his wife died of cancer. Shelby Christensen is Ashley's birth mom, she died of cancer at a young age."answered brooke trying not to cry in front of her granddaughter form._

_"Where's Ashley's dad?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Ashley looks at the strangers in the face. "He died in the line of duty, leaving mommy and me alone"answered Ashley._

_"Mrs. Diamond how long has Ashley been with you?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Brooke looks at the group. "3 years after you boys went off to California, didn't know that Shelby had a child to begin with"answered Brooke._

_James faints after hearing that news._

_(Now Ashley Diamond) is James Diamond adopted daughter in the future time through._

_Ashley is 12 years old at the moment, it was the day before her birthday._

_James was eating breakfast with his daughter-Ashley who loves making waffles._

_Carlos and Stephanie were out doing something at the moment._

_Logan and Kendall came into the house._

_"Good! Your up"answered Kendall taking a waffle off a plate._

_"So what are your plans for today?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_Ashley looks at her uncles in the face. "Daddy! Is going to be here today doesn't have to work"answered Ashley._

_"James, There's this new club we wanted to take you too. Carlos doesn't want to go because he's with Stephanie right now"answered Kendall saying it loud._

_james looks at his friends. "Guys! I don't want to go out"answered James._

_Ashley can sense that something bad is going to happen._

_She was right through, was watching spending the night over with Carlos and Stephanie at their home._

_"What do you mean your at the hospital?"asked Carlos who was sitting with Stephanie his girlfriend._

_Stephanie had this worried look on her face."Carlos! Go I can watch Ashley here"answered Stephanie._

_(Carlos was told the bad news at the hospital) he furious with Kendall and Logan who had survived the crash. "How could you do something stupid, James said he didn't want to go. But the two of you force him in going with you the day before Ashley's birthday"answered Carlos angrily._

_Kendall and logan felt bad now._

_(At Carlos and Stephanie's home) now_

_Ashley was wide awake now-she knew something bad happen of course._

_(One Direction were visiting with their adopted sisters) they were staying with Carlos and Stephanie at their home._

_"Ms. King we have some bad news to tell you"answered Liam saying it._

_Stephanie sees the looks on their faces. "No! Carlos can't be dead"cried Stephanie._

_Carlos,Kendall, Logan, Gustavo and Kelly came walking into the house without James Diamond of course-him being in a coma._

_Ashley notices that James isn't with his friends. "Where's Daddy?"asked Ashley who was wondering._

_Logan and Kendall just walked out of the room in a flash._

_Carlos told Ashley the bad news. "James, Kendall and logan they were in a car, there was an accident-and James he was taken to the hospital. I'm sorry he didn't make it through the surgery"answered Carlos telling his niece the news._

_Ashley had tears coming down her face. "It wouldn't happen if uncle logan and uncle kendlall made daddy go to the stupid new club that open up"wailed Ashley._

_(That made Harry,Liam,Louis,Malik and Naili angry) at the news given._

_(At the funeral) the day they buried james diamond-actually there was no body in the casket just a dummy._

_Ashley at the moment doesn't know her father is currently in a coma for 11 years of her life growing up without a father to begin with._

_"What's going to happen to Ashley now?"whispered Lucy who was standing by Jo Taylor and Stephanie King of course._

_"Assuming the guys will have custody of Ashley now-since James is dead"answered Jo Taylor still hasn't told Kendall she's pregnant yet._

_Ashley is standing by one of her managers-Katie Knight and tristian Callaway of course-who are both furious in what took place._

_Katie Knight was more furious with her brother-Kendall Knight of course._

_(Logan,Kendall and Carlos) were no longer big time rush anymore, they couldn't continue on as a group anymore-since the death of James diamond._

_They left the Diamond's home 2 days later after the funeral of course._

_Jo Taylor and Stephanie King were mad too-that their boyfriends just left a girl without a father to raise her now._

_Camille Roberts she didn't even tell Logan Mitchell he was a father to being with. Left her daughter in the care of Lucy,Stephanie and Jo at the moment-since she died in child labor having twins of course-her son not making it through._

_(Now at grown up) Ashley at the age of 23 years old-currently sold the house she was living in with James Diamond at the time. Brought another one-that had her two managers, aunts who helped raised her of course. Her cousins and uncles from London._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

_"So what movie should we watch?"asked katie who was sorting through some movies to watch with her brothers._

_Logan had made some popcorn already to watch with the movie._

_James and Carlos were paying attention on Ashley who was sitting in between them on one of the couches in the apartment at the moment._

_Ashley was sitting on the couch sitting between Carlos and james, stares at the others in the apartment. "Shouldn't you be at the studio with Gustavo?"asked Ashley who looks at the four boys in the face._

_"kelly told us to take some time off to spend some time with our family members"answered Kendall bringing drinks and setting them on the table._

_Ashley sightly moved to sit on the floor in front of the table in._

_Group decided on watching the Avengers._

_"Ashley! Why are you sitting on the floor? We aren't going to hurt you"answered Logan who is sitting on the other couch with Kendall and Katie of course._

_No answer coming from Ashley who was sound asleep at the moment-10 minutes the movie had started._

_Ashley sound asleep on the floor in front of the couch of course._

_Katie looks at her brothers in the face. "She's asleep"answered Katie yawning a bit to herself._

_"Maybe we should watch the movie another night, we all need to get some sleep"answered James who gently picked Ashley up from the ground._

_Ashley felt someone putting the covers over her form._

_James pulls the bed covers over Ashley form at the moment. "Please be safe"whispered James disappearing into his own bedroom he shares with Logan at the moment._

_Logan stares at Ashley before heading off to his bedroom area._

_Katie ends up going into Kendall's bedroom area for a moment. "Kendall! Can I sleep with you? Had a nightmare last night"said katie._

_Kendall nods his head._

_(Some what during the morning) Ashley had awaken up due to a nightmare-of James death. Slowly peek into James and Logan's bedroom saw both boys were sound asleep._

_Well at least Ashley thought they were both asleep-she slowly sat down oh James bed._

_Not knowing that James was actually half awake-he was worried about his daughter-Ashley-had trouble sleeping. Felt his bed move a bit-sees Ashley sits down on his bed._

_Ashley stares at James sleeping form on the bed for a moment, then slowly stands back up walking out of the bedroom area._

_James wasn't the only one who wasn't asleep through._

_Logan ended up waking up too and looked at James in the face._

_Good thing they gotten dress in time-because the moment they step out of their bedroom._

_Ashley grabs a water from the fridge-wrote a note-on the doorway. Walks out of the apartment in a flash._

_James trying to put his shoes, Logan leaves a note telling where they were be at._

_(Ashley not knowing she was being followed by Logan and James at the moment) takes a sip of water from the bottle she is carrying._

_(Tristian Callaway actually didn't tell the boys that-Ashley had brought a house a few rows down near his home)._

_Something that Ashley had invested in-the future time. Seeing she never had to run out of money-in the past._

_Ashley looks back and forth-and let herself in the house, closing the door._

_Logan and James are now standing by the door of the house, trying to get inside._

_"Great! How are we going to get inside the house? At this time of night"exclaimed James pacing back and forth of course._

_Logan trying to figure something out on the lock. _

_James looks at Logan in the face. "Can't you work any faster?"asked James._

_Logan gives James a look in the face. "We need help, I for one don't know how to get inside the house"answered Logan._

_James dials a phone number._

_(Kendall picks up the phone) ringing._

_"Hello! No we don't want any magazines"answered Kendall about to hang up the phone._

_"Kendall! We need help"yelled James shouting it._

_Kendall saids something to james of course. "Why are you calling at this time of night? We are asleep in our beds"answered Kendall._

_"We need Katie's help, locked ourselves out of the house"answered Logan._

_Kendall confused of course._

_(1 hour) later_

_Katie, Kendall and Carlos come hurrying towards the other two members of big time rush._

_"What do you need help with?"asked Carlos._

_Katie looks at her brothers in the face._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

_Katie Knight looks at her brothers in the face-she hasn't told them that Ashley brought a house._

_Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall trying to figure how to open the front door way._

_"Kendall you try to figure opening the doorway, I'm getting cold"answered Carlos ._

_Logan looks at Carlos and Kendall in the face, shakes his head. "Don't bothered trying to figure it out, I already tried many ways to get it open"answered Logan yawning a bit._

_Katie makes her way towards the front door area. "Brothers! Don't even bother asking for my help"answered katie fishing out a key out of her pocket._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"katie! Where did you get a key from?"_

_"Explain why Ashley went into a house that has a signed sold on it?"answered James._

_Katie turns towards her brothers in the face. "Just found out yesterday that Tristian and Ashley brought this house like 4 days ago"answered Katie not telling her brothers everything at the moment._

_(Logan, James,Carlos and Kendall) walked inside the new mansion._

_katie texts Tristian to let them know what her brothers know already._

_"We better spilt up and looked for Ashley"answered James._

_Carlos nods his head of course._

_"How are we going to find Ashley? This mansion is alot bigger than the other one"answered Kendall pointing it out._

_Mansion contists of alot of rooms._

_6 Main Suites-one of them being used by Ashley Diamond who was currently sleeping in a huge king size bed at the moment, listening to some music._

_8 other regular sized bedrooms_

_basement which was furish with a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen area._

_tennis court, pools-at least 2 of them, 2 guest houses a private sandy beach area-steps leaning towards it._

_A huge kitchen_

_family room_

_2 game rooms areas_

_3 private offices_

_It was Carlos who found Ashley asleep in the huge bed area, he slowly walks out of the bedroom._

_Didn't want to wake Ashley up by him yelling for his friends._

_Logan, James and Kendall meet Carlos downstairs in the kitchen area._

_"So! Did anyone of you find Ashley?"asked James._

_Logan shakes his head. "Nope!_

_Kendall shakes his head too. "Nope! I was with Katie"answered kendall._

_james,kendall and logan turned towards carlos who starts to back up a little bit. _

_"Carlos! Did you fine Ashley?"asked Logan._

_Carlos nods his head. "Ashley is asleep upstairs to the right of the stairs, she won't hear us"answered Carlos._

_James races back upstairs and into the bedroom that Carlos had mention at the moment._

_Logan and Kendall following their friend of course._

_Ashley was sound asleep didn't even feel someone taking off her headphones._

_James sees that Ashley had fallen asleep listening to some music, he gently took the headphones off her head. Covered Ashley with a blanket-could tell she was shaking a bit when racing into the bedroom area._

_Logan, Kendall and Carlos met James in the hallway._

_James looks at his friends. _

_(Katie appears out of nowhere) with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "You might as well just stay here for tonight, then we can decided what to do later"answered katie waving goodby to her brothers._

_"katie! Where are you going?"asked kendall._

_"What is that good smell?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Katie stops in what she was going to do. "I'm heading back into the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate"answered katie._

_"Is there any extra?"asked Carlos who was thirsty for some reason._

_katie points towards the box on the counter,then towards the hot water near the sink. "There's whip cream in the fridge"answered Katie taking a sip of her drink._

_Carlos makes himself a drink._

_Logan,kendall and james shocked in seeing alot of food in the fridge and cupboards at the moment._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Kendall found Katie in the kitchen of the house-that Ashley actually had now owned-it's the house that-James Diamond lived in the future time._

_Carlos was in one of the guest rooms of the huge mansion, drinking hot cocca._

_James couldn't sleep in the guest room he was staying in-he was more worried about Ashley who was sound asleep._

_Logan reading a medical book in one of the rooms in the house, decided to get something to drink in the kitchen._

_"Katie! Is there anything I should know about?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Katie frozed in what she was doing in the kitchen, turns towards her brother kendall in the face. "I'm sorry it's not my place to tell you boys"answered Katie._

_"What's not your place to tell us?"asked Logan coming into the kitchen._

_James walks into the kitchen and sees his friends talking to Katie._

_Katie not sure what to say to her older brothers at the moment. "Ashley was sent here to the past to change her future-meaning when you boys were at the mall-she prevented James getting shot at"answered katie._

_"Finding out that Ashley is my daughter in the future"answered James._

_Katie nods her head._

_"We finding out we have daughters in the future too"answered Carlos._

_Logan nods his head agreeing with the fact-Camille not knowing she had twins-her son dying in the future time._

_"I'm not letting Ashley stay here by herself, when we are on our tour"answered James who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen._

_"James! We don't have any legal guardianship of Ashley"answered Carlos pointing it out._

_James glares at Carlos in the face. _

_"Carlos is right you don't have any legal guardianship of Ashley, but I do since mom is in Minnesota"answered Kendall._

_Katie shakes her head at the boys. "Kendall! Mom already gave permission for me to stay with Tristian until you boys come back from tour"answered Katie._

_(2 Years later)_

_James-18_

_Kendall-18_

_Logan-18_

_Camille-18-she disappears without a trace with her daughter and son-Colin and Iris._

_Carlos-18_

_Tristian-20 years old_

_Ashley-12 years old right_

_Katie-14 Years old_

_Stephanie King-18 years old_

_Jo Taylor-age 18 years old_

_(Ashley Diamond) was doing some last minute shopping for her family members for Christmas._

_One Direction were visiting California for a week-for some event-that the boys were involved in with some friends of theirs._

_"Ashley! Did you find what you wanted?"asked Courtney Carson one of her personal guards._

_Ashley turning towards Courtney Carson in the face, nods her head._

_"We should see what the others are doing?"asked Alexander Carson-Courtney's twin brother who was coming to meet them._

_(The 3 of them) heading towards where One Direction and Big Time Rush were just sitting down at a restuarent._

_When two young kids coming towards the group._

_"Oh My God! It's big time rush"screamed one of the fans._

_"Oh! My God! What is that brat doing here?"asked another fan-pointing towards Ashley who gives her bags to one of the other guards._

_Ashley Diamond frozed in her spot-after giving bags to one of the guys guards._

_James Diamond frozed in his spot-when he was talking to Harry who was happy about having an adopted sister._

_So did the other members they frozed in their spots too._

_One of the two kids turns towards Ashley who was only a couple feet from the guys. "This is for you"yelled one of kids._

_Pulls out a weapon of some sort-aiming it at Ashley._

_"Ms. Diamond! No"shouted the Carson twins-racing towards Ashley in a flash of lightening._

_"Ashley! No"shouted the guys._

_(Too late)_

_BANG! BANG!_

_Ashley was shot at_

_The two young kids were about to raced out of the restuarent they were stop by the armed guards of One Direction._


	21. Chapter 21

Coma:Part I

_One Directions guards were holding onto the two kids-one of them shooting at Ashley Diamond._

_BANG! BANG!_

_(Too Late)_

_Everyone racing towards Ashley Diamond who had fallen to the ground-bleeding at the moment._

_James had to be pulled away from the scene-crying into his friends shoulders. "NO! I can't lose her"cried James._

_(At the hospital) area_

_Everyone was waiting on the news of Ashley Diamond._

_Doctor Hollywood was called in-becase he knew the background on Ashley and knew the boys alot more than the other doctors did._

_James was sitting on Logan's lap-refusing to budge-off his lap._

_"James! Think it's best if you sit down"answered Logan trying to get up from the chair._

_James shakes his head. "I'm not getting off this lap"answered james._

_"Well! You are going have to get off some point"answered Louis pointing it out._

_2 hours later-still no news of Ashley conditions at the moment._

_Katie Knight marches towards the nurse station, which brought her brother Kendall racing towards her of course. "WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, WITH MY ADOPTED SISTER?"Yelled katie angrily._

_Nurses and two doctors looking at Kendall knight racing towards his sister-Katie._

_One of the doctors nods their heads-heads towards the place where Ashley was at._

_"Doctor Anderson is going to check on Ashley Knight"answered a nurse feeling sorry for the group._

_15 minutes later, Docter Hollywood came walking towards the group._

_Group standing up now._

_"Doctor Hollywood! Can you tell us what's going on with Ashley?"asked Liam._

_"Can we see our sister?"asked katie who was wondering._

_Doctor Hollywood not sure what to tell the group at the moment._

_Doctor Anderson comes walking towards the group, tells them the news. "I'm sorry for your lost, Mr. Knight but your sister-Ashley she's had surgery"answered Doctor Anderson._

_James and katie don't take the news too well-as the others standing there of course._

_"Sorry for our lost, what do you mean by that?"demanded katie angrily._

_"Ashley is currently in a coma right now"answered Doctor Anderson._

_Mouths were wide open._

_James throwing a trantum right now. "No! We can't lose her"yelled James._

_Carlos,Logan and Kendall watching James throwing a trantum at the moment in the hospital._

_Doctor Hollywood saids something to the group. "Maybe it's best if you said goodbye to Ashley right now, because you are going to be on tour"answered Doctor Hollywood._

_logan shakes his head. "We are going to have to tell Gustavo we are rescheuling the concert"answered Logan._

_(It's been at least over 4 months now) Ashley was still in a coma at the moment._

_(In the future time) Iris,Shannon and Colleen knew at once that something was wrong in the past._

_Iris racing into Logan's office in the house. "Dad! Something is wrong with Ashley"cried Iris._

_Logan frozed at the mention of Ashley name being said out loud. Before he could say anything to his daughter, could hear Carlos and Kendall yelling at the moment._

_Carlos and kendall carrying their daughter's into Logan's office._

_They were confused in what was happening._

_"Girls! What do you mean something is wrong with Ashley?" We already know that Ashley is stuck in the past"answered Carlos pointing it out._

_Iris,Shannon and Colleen glared at their dads-future selves in the future._

_"We know something bad happen in the past"cried Shannon._

_"I saw Ashley appearing then disappearing in the bedroom"cried Colleen._

_"What"shouted logan,kendall and carlos at once racing into Ashley's bedroom area._

_(Frozed in their spots) when seeing Ashley's form-appearing like 3 seconds later then disappearing again in front of them._

_(Frozed in their tracks) in seeing their best friend-James Diamond in his 18 year old instead of being 29 years old-like they are right now-because he's been in a statis pod for at least 11 years now._

_"James! What are you doing here?" Your supposed to be dead"answered Kendall._

_James of the future shakes his head. "I never died in that car accident, was put into a statis pod-for at least 11 years now"answered james of the future time._

_"Do you know why Ashley is appearing then disappearing?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_James nods his head. "My daughter is fighting for her life in the past"answered James._

_Iris, Shannon and Colleen frozed in their spots._

_"What do you mean fighting for her life?"yelled the girls._

_James sits down on the edge of the bed. "Ashley gotten shot at the mall, is currently in a coma right now"answered James._


	22. Chapter 22

Coma:Part II

_James of the future sits down on his daughter's bed-staring at it at the moment._

_Collen, Iris and Shannon weren't taking the news that well at the moment._

_"Uncle James! No we can't lose Ashley"screamed Shannon angrily._

_"Unless we go back to the past and bring Ashley to the future"answered Iris._

_Logan puts his foot down. "No! That's not going to happen"answered Logan._

_Carlos and Kendall nodded their head in agreement._

_"James! There isn't anyway to let your past selves know what's going on?"asked Iris who was wondering._

_James of the future didn't even hear the question being asked at the moment, his form disappears into a flash of lightening at the moment._

_(In the past) it's been at least 4 weeks now-since Ashley Diamond is still in a deep coma._

_James and Katie weren't doing so well at the moment._

_Dr. Hollywood is speaking to the boys including katie at the moment. "Doctor Anderson, wants to take Ashley off the life support"answered Dr. Hollywood._

_james and katie were off the couch, although they were being held down by Carlos who was sitting on them._

_"Carlos! Get off"answered James._

_Carlos gives James a smack on the butt. "Are you going to let Doctor Hollywood finish?"asked Carlos._

_James nods his head._

_Carlos get's off of James._

_"Is there any reason why Ashley has to be taken off the life support?"asked kendall who was wondering._

_"Dr. Anderson thinks that Ashley could be off the life support like today if possible"answered Doctor Hollywood._

_kelly was there listening to the whole converstation going on. "What are the chances of Ashley even surviving without the life support?"asked Kelly who was curious._

_"There's a 50/50 percent she could survive over night or the next day?"asked hollywood._

_James races out of the house in a flash of lightening, he can't let the doctors take ashley off of life support right now-it was the only thing that was keeping his daughter alive right now._

_(Although what the group didn't expected to see an empty bed) by the time to arrived to get james._

_"You gotta to be kidding me! Where is Ashley?"snapped James angrily._

_"Yeah! Where's my sister?"demanded Kendall at once._

_Dr. Anderson was in shocked of seeing the group there in a flash of lightening. "I'm sorry, Ms. Knight is gone"answered Dr. Anderson._

_"No!"wailed Katie into Kendall shoulders._

_James leaning into Logan shoulders for support._

_Dr. Anderson looking at the group. "Ashley Knight what I mean by gone, she had waken up a couple minutes we had taken the life support off of her"answered Dr. Anderson._

_"You better have something to tell us"answered Kelly standing there not happy with the news given at the moment._

_"Ashley knight she yank her I.V. out and raced out of the hospital"answered Dr. Anderson._

_James and Kendall marched towards Dr. Anderson in a flash of lightening._

_"You let a 12 year old girl just leave the hospital?"snapped Kendall._

_Dr. Anderson shakes her head. "We already tried looking for your sister"answered Dr. Anderson._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

_Ashley returns to the place that Carlos and Katie had found her, maybe there was hope she could return to the future time. Even through James Diamond wasn't going to be there for her anymore-at least that's what she thinks._

_Started to rain through, Ashley shaking in her clothes through-seeing she wasn't wearing that much when racing out of the hospital in a flash of lightening._

_James and his friends looking everywhere for Ashley._

_"Where would a 12 year go too?"asked Kendall who was worried._

_"She not at the house we already check there"answered Tristian Callaway who was on the phone-talking to Logan._

_Katie snaps her finger together. "Carlos! Do you remember where we first met Ashley?"asked Katie._

_Carlos starts to remember that, he nods his head. "Let's go check there"answered Carlos_

_Ashley curls up on the ground-shaking she just wants her dad again. "Daddy! I want to go home"cried Ashley._

_(James of the future) sees his daughter on the ground shaking. He has to get the others to the place-because of the conditions his daughter was in right now wasn't good._

_2 seconds later, Carlos and Katie found Ashley curled up on the ground shaking through._

_"Carlos! Call the others right now"answered Katie ._

_Carlos calls the others in a flash._

_15 seconds later, Ashley felt someone or something picked her up in their arms. She ended up kicking and crying at the same time. "Daddy! I want my dad, just want to go home"cried Ashley kicking that person in the stomach._

_Carlos ended up getting kicked in the stomach-just as the others were coming over in a flash of lightening._

_Future James smiles and whispers something to them. "You need to be firm with Ashley and helped her out, I will always be watching over my daughter"whispered James of the future into Logan,Kendall and James ears._

_Ashley crying into someone or something shoulders. "I just want to go home"wailed Ashley._

_James of the past covers his daughter's shaking form._

_(20 minutes later) they arrived home at the moment._

_Ashley still crying through. "I just want to go home, I want my dad"cried Ashley into a pillow on the bed-in James bedroom through. Although she was put into a warm nightgown with the help from Stephanie and Jo who stop by._

_James was sitting down on the couch downstairs, he's not sure what to do at the moment._

_"James! Everything will be ok"answered Kendall pointing it._

_James gives Kendall a look in the face. "I almost lost Ashley twice, can't lose her again"answered James._

_"We don't want to lose her either"answered Kendall coming into the sitting room area._

_Stephanie and Jo had to leave earlier._

_Carlos sits down on the couch._

_Logan comes in with mugs of hot chocolate for his friends and katie._

_"James! you have us to help in raising Ashley here in the past"answered Logan._

_Before anyone could say anything,at the moment they heard yelling from upstairs._

_"Kendall! Get up here"shouted katie._

_Kendall raced upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Katie was checking on Ashley-who at the moment wasn't doing any good she was shaking again._

_"Katie something wrong?"asked Kendall racing into the bedroom._

_"Ashley she's shaking alot-her body is freezing"answered katie._

_"Katie! Go grab some blankets and get logan up here too"shouted kendall at once._

_Ashley shaking so badley. "I want to go home, I want my daddy"wailed Ashley._

_Katie shouts downstairs. "Logan get up here, Kendall needs you"shouted Katie._

_Logan races upstairs in a flash of lightening into james bedroom-that was were Ashley was shaking all over."Kendall what's wrong?"asked Logan._

_Kendall covers Ashley with extra blankets. "Ashley! Her body is freezing cold"answered Kendall._

_Few minutes later Ashley stop shaking at the moment-she sees Katie,Kendall and Logan in James bedroom-sits back up trys to get out of the bed._

_"Ashley! Wait a minute where are you going?"asked kendall._

_Ashley gives Kendall a look in the face. "I'm going home,I want my dad"answered Ashley._

_"Ashley! You are home sweetie, james is downstairs with Carlos"answered logan._

_Ashley shakes her head at them. "No! My home in the futures, shouldn't have made that wish to come true. I just want my dad back-it's your fault he's dead in my time"snapped Ashley angrily-walking of james bedroom in a flash of lightening._

_Ashley not knowing that James in the future is alive at the moment._

_James and Carlos could hear shouting upstairs._

_"Ashley! You shouldn't be up, especially in your conditions"answered kendall walking after Ashley in a flash of lightening._

_Ashley steps into her bedroom-slams the door in their faces._

_"Ashley! Open this door"shouted Logan knocking on the door after discovering it was locked from the inside._

_Ashley crawls to the closet-and closed it-she just wanted her life back._

_James and Carlos racing upstairs in a flash of lightening. _

_"What's going on?"asked Carlos._

_"Ashley locked herself in her bedroom"answered Logan banging on the doorway._

_James bangs on the doorway. "Ashley! Open the door please"answered james._

_Katie shakes her head at the boys. "Let me try, why don't you go downstairs and eat something"answered Katie giving them a look in the face._

_"Katie! We need to be with Ashley"answered Kendall._

_katie looks at Kendall and Logan in the face. "Your the reason Ashley doesn't have a dad in the future. I don't think she's going to want to speak to any of you right now"snapped Katie angrily._

_Kendall and logan shocked in the way that Katie spoke to them at the moment._

_3 hours later, Katie comes downstairs to the family room area-found the others watching television._

_"Katie! Ashley ok?"asked Carlos._

_Katie shakes her head. "No! Ashley isn't ok"answered Katie._

_Kendall,Logan and James raced upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Katie and Carlos following behind them closely._

_Ashley was asleep on the bed-still shaking through._

_Extra blankets were on the bed._

_Logan felt Ashley forehead. "She's burning up a bit"answered Logan._

_(Fever it being 99.9) at the moment._

_"No wondered she was shaking too much earlier"answered kendall shocked of seeing his sister like this._

_James sitting down on the bed-gently rubbed his thumb over Ashley's cheek on the face. He looked at his friends and brothers in the face. "Ashley doesn't need to go to the hospital?"asked James._

_Logan shakes his head. "No! Unless the fever goes up higher"answered logan bringing up the blanket more to Ashley form on the bed._

_"We should get to bed"answered Carlos pointing to the clock._

_(everyone goes to bed)_

_Ashley slowly gotten up from the bed-she was currently sleeping at the moment,walked out of the room. _

_Not knowing if anyone was asleep in their bedrooms._

_(Raining outside) still._

_Logan,Kendall,Katie and James were all having trouble sleeping._

_Carlos was coming from somewhere in the house, saw Ashley walking of her bedroom. He didn't want to wake the others up if they were sleeping. _

_Ashley was actually in a sleep walking mode-couldn't hear._

_"Ashley! Where are you going?"answered Carlos following Ashley downstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Ashley slowly opens the front door of the house-sleep walking mode._

_Carlos does the only thing he could think of by waking the others up by shouting. "Ashley! Don't go outside"shouted Carlos._

_Carlos shouting-had the others racing out of their bedrooms in a flash of lightening._

_"Carlos! What's wrong?"asked Logan yawning._

_Carlos points towards the open front door entrance. "Ashley! She didn't hear me-walked out of the house"answered Carlos._

_James,Kendall and Logan raced downstairs in a flash of lightening-shoes frozed in the front entrance noticing it was raining._

_"It's still raining"whinned Kendall._

_"We need get Ashley back inside, with her having a fever earlier don't need it to get worse"answered Logan grabbing a rain jacket._

_(2 seconds later) Logan and Kendall found Ashley standing by the foot of the porch of the house._

_"Ashley! Please come inside and get warm"begged Kendall._

_Ashley doesn't answer them-still in her sleeping mode._

_"Ashley! Please it's raining outside"answered Logan._

_James and Carlos were standing by the doorway of the house._

_"What's going on?"asked James stepping where his friends where._

_"Something is wrong with Ashley she's not responding to any of our words"answered kendall walking towards his adopted sister._

_Ashley takes a step towards the steps leading towards the yard._

_"Someone grab her"shouted Carlos standing there._

_Ashley suddenly tense a bit-sightly turns back towards the house-seeing she was awake how-stared at the boys in the face. "What are you doing up?"asked Ashley not knowing she must had sleep walk outside on the porch._

_"Ashley! Don't remember we been trying to get you inside the house?"asked Carlos._

_Ashley shakes her head. "No! I don't remember was sleeping through"answered Ashley._

_"Sleep walking"answered Logan._

_James takes a step closer. "Ashley! Come on let's go back inside the house"answered James hands out._

_Ashley takes a step back shaking her head. "No! You can't be alive my dad is dead"yelled Ashley racing into the pouring rain._

_"Crap! We have to go after her"answered Kendall getting his rain jacket._

_Carlos said he would stay at the house with Katie._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

_Tristian Callaway was still up reading a book, when Ashley came racing into his home-soaking wet from the rain. "Ashley! What's wrong?"asked Tristian getting up from the couch-seeing that Ashley has been crying._

_Ashley crying and shaking of course._

_Tristian leads Ashley upstairs to change into dry clothes, lucky Rachel was there to help him out._

_Rachel helps Ashley into dry clothes. "Ashley! What's wrong?"asked Rachel who was wondering._

_Ashley shaking into Tristian arms-who was sitting on the couch. "I want to go home"wailed Ashley._

_Rachel sees it's still raining outside. "We will have to wait until the rain stops"answered Rachel pointing outside of a window._

_"No! Back home to the future"wailed Ashley._

_Only Tristian heard that part being said. "I'm going to take Ashley upstairs"answered Tristian._

_rachel nods her head,only a certain someone is going to want answers._

_Ashley is taking a hot bubble bath in her private bathroom-in her bedroom._

_Tristian is worried through-when Ashley came at his home-knowing she is supposed to be staying with the boys until they go on tour._

_Ashley comes out dress in dry clothes. "Tristian! Please don't make me go back there"begged Ashley._

_Tristian kisses Ashley on the forehead. "I promise you don't have to go back there until your ready to, try to get some sleep. I will be downstairs with Rachel if you need us"answered Tristian._

_Ashley falls asleep slowly in her private bedroom at Tristian's home._

_(Carlos and Katie were wide awake now)_

_James comes racing towards the front entrance of the house._

_When Kendall and logan came back with out Ashley._

_"Did you find Ashley?"cried James wanting to know where Ashley is at the moment._

_"We looked everywhere! We couldn't find Ashley"answered Kendall take a cup of hot chocolate into his hands._

_Katie points something to the boys. "Ashley she thinks your dead-in her time-could have gone back to Tristian home"answered Katie._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

_Ashley was currently asleep in her bed-at Tristian's private home._

_Rachel had check on Ashley a couple times during the night-since Tristian was busy at the moment downstairs on checking his mails and talking to some people-minus the boys through-since it was pretty late at night to call them-plus it was still pouring outside._

_(At 9am in the morning) it stop raining._

_James,Logan,Kendall and Carlos raced towards Tristian's home knocking on the doorway._

_"It's still early-they could be in bed"yawned Logan._

_James gives his friends a look in the face. "I just want to know if Ashley is ok"answered James._

_(What surprised them was) Katie standing there looking at them. "Check your phones"answered katie._

_(Checking phones)_

_Messages:I will be at Tristian's home-he called me at 7:00 this morning. Love your sister Katie._

_"Katie! Is Ashley here?"asked Carlos ._

_Rachel comes towards the doorway. "Ashley is here,but"answered Rachel._

_james racing into the house._

_"james! we can't just run in the house"answered kendall._

_James about to head upstairs to check on his daughter._

_Rachel stop him going any further into the house. "Ashley is here, but she's still asleep"answered Rachel._

_James gives Rachel a look in the face. "I don't care,Ashley is my daughter have the right to see her"answered James._

_Rachel,Katie and Gregory-who is the tutor stops him from going anywhere._

_"Ashley doesn't want to see you right now,she thinks your dead"answered Gregory._

_(Ashley wakes up) looks at the mirror in her bedroom._

_(Downstairs) James looks at Rachel and Gregory in the face. "What do you mean my daughter thinks I'm dead? I'm alive right now"snapped James._

_Kendall,Carlos,Katie and logan watching the group in the face._

_"How do you know won't be alive in like 6 more years to go? Ashley was 12 years when she lost james in the future time-because of the stupid thing that Kendall and Logan made him do on the day before her 13 birthday"yelled Rachel angrily._

_Mouth wide open now._

_"We already know that were the ones that caused James to die"answered Logan and Kendall pointing it out._

_"Also the 3 of you boys didn't know about having daughters in the first place. Not until Ashley Diamond was 23 years was doing a charity event"answered Tristian coming from his office._

_"How would you know this information?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Katie and Tristian looked at each other in the face._

_Ashley comes slowly walking down-saw big time rush in Tristian's home. "Is there a reason why your here this early in the morning? Katie and Tristian are my managers in my future time. I had my uncles from One Direction,Rachel and her friends, Aunt Jo,Aunt Lucy and Aunt Stephanie help raise me"answered Ashley standing by the staircase._

_"Ashley we came to see if you ok"answered Carlos knowing more information than his friends did._

_Ashley nods her head. "Thanks! Now you can go back home"answered Ashley._

_"Ashley! We still have some time-before going on tour"answered logan pointing it out._

_Ashley turns sightly towards them in the face shakes her head. "I'm not going back with you-staying here with Tristian,Gregory and Rachel"answered Ashley heading into the kitchen to make some hot tea to drink._

_"Ashley! Can't we talk about that"answered James walking after Ashley into the kitchen._

_"Katie! Are you going to be staying here to?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_Katie nods her head. "Yes! Is that going to be a problem?"asked katie._

_"No! Can't want to keep you safe"answered Kendall._

_Author's Note:_

_I'm going to start Chapter 26-Ashley is going 15 years old now,James is going to 20 like the other boys. Katie is going to be 18 years old, Tristian is going to be 22 years old._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

_Ashley Diamond and Katie Knight have been staying with Tristian Callaway at his home in the meantime._

_James not liking the situation with his daughter-who is from the future time-who is now 12 years old right now._

_"James! We don't have the right to move Ashley,when my mom gave Tristian custody to begin with"answered Kendall pointing it out to his friend._

_James looks at Kendall in the face."Mama Knight shouldn't have gave Tristian custody of my daughter to begin with,Jennifer Knight isn't here now anymore. I want Ashley with us on tour"yelled james._

_"Gustavo isn't going to go along with that"answered Logan reading a book in his hands._

_(Gustavo Rocque) walking into the studio looks at the group. "What am I not going to go along with?"asked Gustavo who was wondering._

_"James, wants to know if we can take our sisters with us on tour?"asked Carlos who was bouncing on a couch._

_Gustavo thinks a moment to himself,looks at the boys in the face. He knows how the boys lost Ms. Knight a couple years ago,how Ashley and Katie ment to his dogs. "I have no problem with it-dogs. Your off today,have some fun"answered Gustavo heading into his office._

_(The Boys) Raced towards the house where Tristian,Katie,Gregory,Rachel,Tara,Ryan and Ashley were._

_"katie"shouted Carlos._

_"Ashley"shouted James._

_Katie looks at her brothers in the face."What are you doing back here so soon?"asked Katie who was wondering._

_"Where's Ashley?"asked Logan who was wondering._

_"Tara,Rachel and Ryan took Ashley shopping"answered Gregory._

_"Shopping for what?"asked Kendall who was wondering._

_"Where's Tristian?"asked James who was wondering where the owner of the house was._

_"Tristian Callaway is at work"answered Gregory._

_(15 minutes later) Ashley racing into the backyard-frozed._

_"Ashley! Where's Tara,Rachel and ryan?"asked Gregory her tutor and bodyguard._

_"Inside, feeding JD and Amelia"answered Ryan poking his head outside of the doorway towards the backyard._

_(The group were confused) at the moment._

_"Right a minute whose is JD and Amelia?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_(Two kittens) were being hold by Rachel and Tara in their arms._

_Mouths were wide _

_"JD and Amelia were abandoned in our yard 4 days ago"answered Rachel kissing one of the kittens._

_(Haskie Mixed dog) comes strolling out into the backyard._

_"Wait a minute where did that dog come from?"asked Carlos pointing to the dog._

_"Lily happens to be my dog"answered Tristian Callaway standing there looking at the group._

_"Is there a reason why the four of you are here?"asked Ryan who was new to the group._

_"Gustavo is letting Katie and Ashley come with us on tour, which we leave in 2 days for"answered kendall and james._

_Ashley is standing there of course-between Tristian and Gregory._

_Katie at first doesn't say anything at the moment, shugs her shoulders. "Whose going to watch us if we go with you?"asked Katie._

_James,Logan,Kendall and Carlos haven't thought of that._

_"We really didn't think of that"answered Logan._

_Ashley stands there not saying anything,she's thinking maybe it would be the best stays with Tristian-seeing he has custody over her. "Sorry! Your going have to go on tour without me"answered Ashley slowly walking away from the group._

_James puts his foot down. "No! You are going on tour and that's final. Your my daughter I have the right to take you on tour"shouted James._

_Ashley sightly turns around looks at the group-tears where coming down her face."No! You lost that right as my father-whose dead in my future. So! No I'm not coming with you on tour and that's final"shouted Ashley angrily._

_James shouts something out. "Why can't you get it through your head-that I'm not dead here in the past"shouted James angrily._

_Ashley tears still coming down her face. "You may not be dead in the past,but you aren't my father whose not going to come home anymore. Uncle Logan and Uncle Kendall were the ones who left me alone"snapped Ashley racing into the house._

_(Rachel,Gregory,Tara and Ryan) weren't too happy with the situation at the moment._

_"Think it would be best if you leave right now"answered Tara._

_"Ok! We are leaving but will be back to say good-bye"answered Katie waving goodbye to the group._

_(6 days) later-Ashley wasn't anywhere to be found at Tristian Callaway's home._

_Gregory,Tara,Ryan and Rachel said that Ashley didn't want to be disturbed,when the boys came to say goodbye to the group._

_(Katie was sounded asleep in her bed) at the hotel they were sleeping-after traveling many days on a bus._

_Carlos was sounded asleep on the couch_

_Kendall watching television._

_James trying to reach Ashley on the phone_

_Logan was reading a book in his bedroom._

_Gustavo and Kelly were in their separate rooms._

_Katie was sounded asleep-wakes up screaming. "NO! That can't be"cried Katie sitting up in the bed._

_Racing footsteps could be heard coming into the bedroom._

_"Katie! What's wrong?"asked Kendall sitting on the bed._

_Katie had tears coming down her face. "I had a dream that Ashley isn't here in the past"cried Ashley._

_james,Carlos and Logan looked at Katie in the a face._

_"We just saw Ashley like 6 days ago"answered Carlos pointing it out._

_Katie is shaking in kendall's arms. "Something is wrong! I can feel it"cried katie crying into Kendall's shoulders._

_(James dials the number) for Tristian home_

_(Tristian anwers the phone) knowing that the boys are going to want some answers to where Ashley is at the moment. "Hello!"answered Tristian._

_"We want to speak to Ashley right now,Katie woke up from a nightmare,knows that Ashley isn't in the past anymore"answered James._

_Tristian found the note from Ashley like 3 days ago. "Katie is right,Ashley isn't here in the past anymore."answered Tristian._

_(James falls to the floor) crying._

_(Future time)_

_Ashley is back for good maybe._

_Colleen,Iris and Shannon hug Ashley around the shoulders._

_"Oh My God! We didn't know when you were coming back again"cried Shannon_

_Ashley hugs her friends around the shoulders. "I miss you too,where's are your dads?"asked Ashley._

_Iris,Shannon and Colleen frozed at the moment,they aren't sure what to say to Ashley._

_Ashley knows something is wrong. "Is there something wrong?"asked Ashley._

_"Ashley! Uncle James he's not dead,has been in statis pod almost 11 years of your life"answered Iris._

_Ashley falls on the floor-crying. "So! James has never died for almost 11 years of my life?" So my father's past self was right he was never dead"asked Ashley._

_Her friends shake their heads. _

_"Uncle James was watching over you through"answered Shannon._

_(Carlos of the future time) comes into the room-frozed in seeing Ashley. "Ashley what are you doing here?"asked Carlos._

_Ashley looks at her uncle in the face. "I made a wish came back to the future, I know that james hasn't been dead for the past 11 years of my life"answered Ashley._

_Carlos yells something to his friends" Logan,kendall,jo,stephanie,lucy and james get up here right now"shouted Carlos._

_(The group racing into one of the rooms) frozed in seeing Ashley standing there in her 23 years self._

_James shocked in seeing his daughter-whose 23 years old right now. Him still being the same age he was-in the accident-age 20 years old then growing older. "Ashley what are you doing here in the future?"asked james._

_Ashley looks at her dad. "You aren't happy to see me?"asked Ashley._

_James not sure what to expect. "Ashley I want you to have a happy life in the past,where wasn't there to help you along the way. Only this time Colleen, Iris and Shannon are going to be with you now in the past. The Future time isn't the same anymore"answered James._

_(Back in the past time)_

_James still crying over the fact that Ashley wasn't coming back again._

_Katie crying over the fact she lost a sister to begin with now._

_What the group didn't expect was (Iris and Ashley to show up in a middle of their concert)_

_(The boys knew they had to go on) with the tour,seeing Gustavo was letting katie go with them._

_(It's been at least 3 weeks) since they gotten the news that Ashley was no longer in the past-back in the future._

_(It was during their 5th song) when strange lights appeared in front of everyone._

_Ashley and Iris looked at each other in the face-towards the people in the crowd. _

_Iris looks over to the boys who suddenly stop singing at the moment._

_Gustavo is throwing a fit at the moment. "Get those girls out of here right now"screamed Gustavo._

_James couldn't believe he sees his daughter again-all he wants to raced towards Ashley and hug her around the shoulders._

_Logan,Kendall and Carlos weren't sure who the other girl was standing there with Ashley._

_Ashley and Iris raced back towards the backstage-grabbed a ear piece raced back towards the boys who were finishing their song that they had frozed in the middle of._

_"Ashley! What are you doing here?"asked Carlos._

_"Who is this?"asked logan forgetting that Iris is his daughter from the future time._

_Ashley and Iris racing towards the crowd of people in the stands._

_"Sorry! We showed up late for the concert"shouted Iris._

_The boys,Gustavo,Kelly and Katie frozed in their spots._

_This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine_

_This little light of mine,I'm gonna let it shine_

_Let it shine,let it shine_

_(Ashley singing) the song to the crowd._

_Iris joins singing this time_

_This little light of mine,I'm gonna let it shine_

_This little light of mine,I'm gonna let it shine_

_Let it shine,Let it shine_

_(People standing up) clapping now._

_"Let's give a shout to Big Time Rush"shouted Iris and Ashley._

_(3 hours later) at the hotel they were staying in._

_james is hugging Ashley around the shoulders. "Ashley"cried James._

_Ashley smiles to herself at the moment._

_"Ashley! Do you mind who this mice is?"asked Gustavo pointing to Iris._

_Iris glares at Gustavo in the face. "I happen to have a name, don't call me a mice"answered Iris._

_Gustavo glares at Iris in the face. "I can call you anything I want to"shouted Gustavo._

_Iris Mitchell glares at Gustavo in the face._

_Ashley looks at Gustavo in the face. "Mr. Rocque I wouldn't do that right now,Iris happens to be the daughter to Logan Mitchell-she's from the future"answered Ashley._

_Logan faints when hearing the news given out._

_"Logan"shouted his team mates._

_Gustavo throws his hands up. "No! There is no way they are staying with you on tour"shouted Gustavo._

_"Gee! Do you have to yell? We can hear you too"answered Colleen King who walks into the hotel room._

_Gustavo frozed in his spot. "Who in the hell are you?"asked Gustavo._

_"Shannon and I happen to be the daughters to Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight-we are from the future-our dads sent us here to the past-because it's not safe there"answered Colleen standing there._

_Kendall and Carlos passed out also._

_Only one who wasn't passed out was James,Katie and kelly at the moment._

_Iris,Colleen and Shannon looked at each other in the face-knowing this would happen to their dads._

_"We better moved them to the couch"answered Shanon walking towards Kendall Knight passed out on the floor._

_Ashley was still being held by James in his arms._

_James still was holding his daughter around the shoulders. _

_"uncle james, can let Ashley go now-she's going to pass out"answered iris pointing it out._

_James let's ashley go in the meantime._

_Ashley looks at her friends in the face._

_Iris,Shannon and Colleen saw the look on Ashley's face._

_"Do you have any ice cold water here?"asked shannon who was wondering._

_katie nods her head-points towards the kitchen area of the pent-house they were staying in at one of the hotels._

_(3 seconds later)_

_logan had awaken up-due to his daughter waking him up-with some cold ice water. He is sitting on the couch-taking the information given to him-he can't believe he's seeing his daughter in front of him. "Iris! I can't believe it"cried Logan._

_Iris hugs Logan around the shoulders. "I'm glad you get to raised me the right way,ever since Camille left me in the first place"answered Iris._

_Kendall and Carlos both jumped up from the floor._

_Their daughters had poured ice down their backs._


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27:

_It's been over 1 week since Ashley,Iris,Shannon and Colleen had arrived on their dad's past-selves tour._

_(Flashback) in what happen at the moment with Gustavo Rocque._

_Gustavo Rocque looks at his dogs in the face. "No! I only agreed that Katie and Ashley be on tour with you dogs"answered Gustavo._

_Shannon,Iris and Colleen stand up now._

_"Hey! You have no right to call our dads's names"shouted Colleen,Shannon and Iris at once._

_Gustavo glares the 3 girls in the face. "I can do anything I want too,I'm their boss"answered Gustavo._

_"You may be our dad's bosses, that doesn't give you a right to call them animal names, how would you like it if people gave you a name didn't like?"asked Shannon who was looking at Gustavo in the face._

_Gustavo sighs to himself. "I wouldn't like it"answered Gustavo._

_(Ashley wasn't there at the moment) she had called Tristian him already knowing about her being back already-she had company with her._

_"To solve your problem with us 3 girls being here, could just drop us off at the nearest airport-we will head back to Los Angeles"answered Iris arms folded across her chest._

_Logan,Carlos and Kendall not liking that idea one bit._

_"No way are we letting you girls go by youselves at an airport with strangers"answered kendall putting his foot down._

_"Where are we going to be sleeping? We all can't sleep on the bus"answered Colleen pointing it out._

_(Ashley comes back into the room) sits down on the couch-near James-who had his arms around his daughter's shoulders. "Gustavo,Doesn't have to worried about us 4 girls anymore"answered Ashley smiling at everyone._

_"He doesn't have to worry"answered Logan._

_Ashley shakes her head. "We are heading back to Los Angeles tonight,so we only have 3 hours"answered Ashley standing up now._

_Mouths were open wide._

_james,carlos,logan and kendall put their foot down at once._

_"I'm not losing you again"yelled james angrily._

_"we aren't letting you girls go"answered logan,carlos and kendall at once._

_Ashley gives the guys a look in the face. "You don't have a choice, since Tristian Callaway happens to be my manager and legal guardianship of me. What are you going to explain to Jo and Stephanie about the girls being here in the past?"asked Ashley._

_Logan didn't have to worry about telling Camille since she left._

_Kendall and Carlos looked at each other in the face._

_"Carlos, Can tell Stephanie I'm a relative whose going to be living with him-since the death of my family members"answered Colleen sloving the problem for her dad's past-self._

_Shannon looks at the others-drinking some orange juice. "You might as well tell Jo Taylor the truth where we are from,knowing my mom she is probably already pregnant"answered Shannon._

_(6 months later) group arrived back at the house-that the guys had brought-recently over-due to Ashley actually buying the house-for them. Jo,Stephanie and lucy were staying at while the guys were on tour._

_"Kendall"shouted Jo kissing kendall on the lips._

_"Carlos"shouted Stephanie racing passed him-into the bathroom-throwing up._

_Lucy looks at the boys. "Stephanie has morning sickness"answered lucy._

_Ashley,Colleen,Iris and Shannon looked at each other-glared over to their dads._

_Jo sees Ashley-not sure about the other girls standing there."Ashley, Who are your friends?"asked Jo who was curious._

_Shannon not quite sure what to say to Jo Taylor her mom-of the past. "My name is Shannon Taylor Knight"answered Shannon._

_Jo Taylor angrily turns towards Kendall Knight. "You been gone several months now-bring back a whore with you-we are so over with"shouted Jo._

_Shannon shocked the way her mom was treating kendall._

_Jo Taylor smacks Shannon across the face. "That's for you little slut"shouted Jo about to walk away from the group._

_Ashley put her foot down. "Jo Taylor, That's not the way you treat your future daughter like that"snapped Ashley._

_Jo Taylor frozed at the front door turns around. "Say that again?"asked Jo angrly._

_Shannon Taylor Knight-was being held by Kendall Knight-her father._

_Kendall knight-looks at his ex-girlfriend. "Your right we are over with,don't you ever hit our daughter again"answered Kendall taking Shannon upstairs to get her settle down._

_Jo is shocked of the news. "I didn't know,Shannon is our daughter-from the future?"asked Jo sitting down._

_James,Logan and Carlos nodded their heads._

_"Yes,You just made it worse by hitting your only child-who might not ever be born"answered Iris glaring at Jo._

_Stephanie comes out of the bathroom-overheard everything. "Carlos,Is our child here?"asked Stephanie who was curious._

_Colleen raised her hand up in the air._


End file.
